A Crazy Journey across Torgé
by PokeFan102
Summary: <html><head></head>Being a teenager isn't very easy. Try being a teenage coordinator who is trying to outlive his parents fame. Then you throw in a new region I've never heard of and my bickering cousin and sister wants to tag along. Oh and did I mention that I have to defend the region from the new threat that is rising. Yeah, this is my crazy life.</html>
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hello everybody and welcome to the revamp of "A Crazy Journey across Torgé". I appreciate all my old and new readers who are taking the time to read this story. Updates are expected to be almost every Friday (unless something happens). I've already written the first nine chapters so I will not be accepting any original characters. And a special thanks to everybody whom sent an OC in the past. I do not own Pokémon, only the plotline, region, and original characters. **

**Prologue**

"Sir, we have found the Book of Legends. Sooner or later, we can control the whole Torgé. With just one Pokémon, we could have the whole world crumbling at our feet," Bruce said.

"That is excellent Bruce. Angelica have you reported to Dr. Kimori?" I asked.

The young lady looked down at the floor nervously. She brushed her wild red hair out of her face. This indicated that she didn't do as I asked. I knew I shouldn't have these children in this high ranking but I've been raising them since they were seven. They are more than ready.

"Well, are you going to give me a straightforward answer or not?" I asked, not so nicely. I would assume at this point that they would know what to do.

"Sir, I have not had the chance to report to Dr. Kimori but I have started to assemble a team to Lyndale City," she said nervously.

I gave her a stiff nod and exited the room. I look over my shoulder and said, "Next time I won't be so kind. Do as I say, got it!"

She nodded her head and exited the room immediately. I really should not have to deal with children but I need my plans to go in action.

I will never have anybody suffer like I did in the past.

As soon as I entered the lab, I encounter Dr. Kimori. With his sinister smile, I knew he was up to no good. I smiled with him as I watch our victim struggle in the laser cage.

"What a beautiful sight to see. Regigigas is under my grasp and once I capture the other legendary golems then I will have complete control over it," I ranted.

"Well sir, we would have to hurry because if not, Regigigas could break free. We only have so much restrain over it," Dr. Kimori said.

"We still have Laura Redwood to deal with," a voice said from the shadows.

I turned around and saw Lady Ninja looking at me coldly. She is the only one with a free pass to do and say whatever she can. Nobody else wouldn't dare talk back if they didn't know what was good for them.

"Lady Ninja, I have a special task for you," I commanded.

"I'm listening," she replied.

Normally I wouldn't tolerate this disrespectful behavior but I'll let it slide. I gave her brief instructions before she disappeared. I grinned before returning back to my office.

Soon I will have the entire Torgé under my grasp. I created Team Shadow years ago to successfully carry out my plan. Soon, no weak Pokémon will have to suffer. I'll inject the PokéBug into every Pokémon on the entire region, and soon, the world. And I will destroy each and everybody in my path.

**A/N: And that was the prologue. Thank you everybody for reading this for me. It means a lot.**

**Announcers: Next time on 'A Crazy Journey across Torgé, we introduce our protagonist, young Calvin Scott, as he makes the ultimate decision that will change his life. Stay tune and find on the next chapter: "Here we go again." **


	2. Here We Go Again

**A/N: Welcome to the first revamped chapter of 'A Crazy Journey across Torgé'. I hope that you all will enjoy the revamp as much as the original. When I first started this story three years ago, I was just some fourteen-year-old kid and now look at me. The chapters are prewritten so you should expect an update every Friday. I do not own Pokémon. I only own the plotline and certain characters. Certain OC belongs to those who shall be credited. **

Like every great story, there was a beginning. Sadly, I don't have a beginning. I'm too scared to leave home. I tried once but that didn't particularly work out so much. My name is Calvin Scott, and I want to be the very best, like no one ever was.

I am a fourteen-year-old Pokémon Coordinator. Or at least, I tried to be. Like every small child, I dreamed of putting on flashy shows. I wanted to dazzle and entertain a crowd like my mother.

I remember watching all of her shows on tape. When she was my age, she was crowned Top Coordinator. Before her, my grandfather was crowed. I know what you're thinking, three generations of Pokémon Coordinating huh?

I wanted to be like them so bad that I couldn't wait to get my Pokémon License. I begged my dad to take me to Professor Rowan's lab in Sandgem Town. I already knew who I wanted.

The first day I got there, I rushed to the table. I knew for a fact, I didn't want Chimchar or Turtwig. I always wanted a Piplup to be my partner.

Going on my journey wasn't easy either. In the beginning, Piplup never listen to me. I failed to catch any Pokémon. I lost in my first two contest. After that, I knew I wasn't ready to be a Pokémon Coordinator. I packed my stuff and came back home.

That was four years ago. Now, I know I'm ready. I have acquired quite a few selections of Pokémon and I know that I can do it. I know I don't want to travel Sinnoh, nor be by myself. I made a promise to my cousin Jerry that we would travel together.

Don't get me wrong, I genuinely want to travel but I don't think I am good enough. I don't know what I'll do with myself. I can easily see myself on stage but what happens when I lose.

My father didn't really approve of me being a coordinator. As his first born child, let alone his first born son, I was expected to be a Pokémon Trainer like everybody else. Sure, I could battle really well but it was more to that than this.

Lately he has been lax on me following my dream to be top coordinator. He still trains me to work very hard so I know what I'm doing.

Suddenly a small cry breaks me out of my thoughts.

"Togefree," my baby Pokémon cried. Piplup tried to sooth her but it wasn't working out. I scooped her in my arms and gently rocked her back to sleep.

"What am I going to do with you two?" I questioned out loud. Before Piplup could reply my other Pokémon came inside my room.

"Mismaguis, Mag!" my Magical Pokémon said.

"What's going on everyone? Togepi is trying to sleep," I whispered.

Combusken and Dewott tugged on my pants, wanting me to follow them. It must be important if all my Pokémon is demanding my attention at once. I gently placed Togepi on the bed so she could rest.

"Bayleef, stay here in case Togepi wakes up," I commanded. She nodded her head, and my Pokémon followed me with Piplup leading the way.

-xXx-

"Mom, what is going on? I asked once I entered the backyard.

I looked to see a battle going on. I sighed at the familiar light brown skin and low cut hair under a blue baseball cap. He was wearing a black shirt, blue and white Bermuda shorts, and black trainers topped with a gold watch and a red PokéDex sticking out of pocket.

I looked at the girl, who was standing at five feet even. Her hazel eyes was blinded by rage and her long black ponytail swished with the wind. She was wearing a green t-shirt, khaki skinny jeans tucked in brown hiker's boots, and a blue denim jacket.

My mother sighed and looked at me, "Your cousin Jerry decided to pay us a visit and as always your sister picks a fight. So now, they are in the middle of a Pokémon battle.

"Leafeon, use Sunny Day then follow up with Razor Leaf!" My sister shouted.

I looked at my little brothers Jesse, Chris, and Jay as the look at the battle intriguingly. I rolled my eyes and decided to watch the family feud.

"Umbreon, dodge and use Bite!" Jerry said.

My cousin Jerry is from the Hoenn Region. Proud son of an Elite Four member and younger brother to the Rustburo Gym Leader, my cousin is one to tamper with.

That doesn't mean my sister is backing down. Our dad is the Sinnoh Frontier Brain so I don't see her backing down without a fight either. And our father, personally trained her.

Umbreon leaped into the air and bit down on Leafeon's neck. Leafeon cried out but quickly shook off the attack as if was nothing?

"Aerial-Ace!" Shadé shouted!

"Feint Attack!" Jerry shouted!

Leafeon and Umbreon had a state down before taking their stances. Leafeon summersaulted in the air before taking flight with white streams around her. Umbreon charged towards the sky surround by shadows. Both Pokémon disappeared then reappeared colliding with each other.

"Okay that's enough! We get it, now you two grow up!" I said interrupting the battle.

The both ragged at me and recalled their Pokémon. I'm so sick of this feuding and animosity. We are all family so we must work together.

My cousin greeted me first and pounded my fist. I quickly put him in a headlock until he jabbed me in the gut.

"So what brings you here, dear cousin of mines?" I asked.

"Yes and unexpectedly at that," Shadé rudely added. I gave her a look and she rolled her eyes.

"Well, it's time," he said.

I gave him a puzzled look and then it hit me. Finally, the opportunity that I was finally looking for. A chance to train to be the very best coordinator.

"I've trained for a while. Umbreon is doing very good and helping Larvitar train. Swampert is finally up to match with my Dad's Sharpedo. Granted that's his weakest Pokémon but it means something to me," Jerry said.

"It's time for us to live out dream and have our own path. We can't keep living in our family's name. It's time, we made our own," Jerry said.

"Plus, I'm so bored in this house!" I exclaimed. I shuffled around looking at my backyard. I know my entire life is about to change.

"You're not the only one!" Shadé said, rolling her eyes.

"Then what should I do then?" I asked. I already knew the answer but I wanted to hear it from her.

"We're going on a Pokémon journey. Come on bro, you always dreamed of being Top Coordinator, so why not?" She said jumping up and down.

"We?" I asked, raising my eyebrow.

"Yes we, as in all three of us!" She raged.

"It was supposed to be Calvin and me!" Jerry raged.

Before these two had the chance to kill each other, I decided to cut it. The last thing I need is these two arguing.

"How about the three of us go together. You two can finally settle your difference at the Pokémon League. You two can final resolve your differences. And, it would hurt if we all travelled together," I suggested.

The both turned to each other and huffed. Good, I seem to have gotten my point across and what I want.

"But the question is where?" I asked.

"There is a new region, just north of Kalos. I heard it had Pokémon that could be found and breed differently than it would in here," Jerry replied.

"So it's happening, we are going to...," I trailed off.

"Torgé," Jerry smirked.

"Torgé?" I questioned in my mind. I never heard of it so I don't know what to expect.

-xXx-

"So are you sure about this. You two are really ready to leave home," my mother asked.

"Yes mom, we're ready!" Sade said.

"Then I have no choice but to let you go," my mom said. She started to sob as my step-father calmed her down. He gave us the "hurry up before she change her mind" look and we scrambled towards the blimp.

"Wait!" A familiar voice shouted.

We turned around to see Nurse Joy running towards us with something in her hand. I recognized it as a Pokémon egg.

"Shadé, I want you to have this. It is for all the time you volunteered at the Pokémon Center. I wish you good luck on your journey," she said, handing Shadé the Pokémon Egg.

Shadé was shocked but gratefully accepted the gift. She hugged Nurse Joy and we finally boarded the blimp.

"So we head to Snowpoint City and then we take a ship to Torgé. That sounds easy," Shadé said.

I shrugged my shoulders and looked out the window. I'm leaving everything behind to start on my quest to become Top Coordinator.

I looked down at Togepi and Piplup. This is it. This is everything that I have been dreaming of. Torgé, here I come!

**A/N: And that was the first chapter. I hope everybody liked it. Special thanks to Shadow-Wolf-Hikaru for being my BETA. **

**Announcers: Next time on 'A Crazy Journey across Torgé, our protagonist meets some old and new faces. Stay tune to find out time on "Bittersweet Rivalry". **

**Calvin: Hope you guys enjoy seeing me again, please review! **


	3. Bittersweet Rivalry

**A/N: Welcome again to 'A Crazy Journey a Torgé'. I appreciate all the reviews that I receive from everybody. All the comments and remarks meant a lot to me. This is helping my creative side going and gives me more motivation to post. Calvin, disclaimers please?**

**Calvin: PokéFan102 does not own Pokémon. He only owns the plot, region, and certain OC. Lacey and Julian are respectively owned by OnceInABlueMoon13 and Morris Archeltum. Here is chapter two. **

**Bittersweet Rivalry**

"It's freezing cold out here!" I said.

I should have worn something warming but I thought I would be okay. I decided on wearing a leather jacket, a plain white V-neck, denim skinny jeans, black combat boots, and my overstuffed backpack.

"At least you're not wearing shorts!" Jerry shouted.

"Look guys, calm down. We are only going to be here for another hour then the ship takes off," Shadé said, clutching her egg closer to her body.

"Let's just board the ship, I don't want to stand in the cold any longer," Jerry said dashing to the ship.

"Piplup, Piplup!" My starter Pokémon snickered.

"You're just lucky that you don't get cold!" I scolded. Piplup pecked the top of my head making my wince.

I followed my sister as we boarded the ship. I differently didn't want to stay in Snowpoint too long. I don't want to get frostbite.

As soon as we entered the ship, I found my cousin panting and out of breath. Shadé excused herself and went to explore the ship.

She better not get herself in trouble. I cannot bail her out of every little thing she gets into. I turned to Jerry who was shivering in front of me.

"Are you still cold?" I laughed.

Jerry glared at me and raised his fist. I back up and accidentally bumped into something. I heard a splash of water that indicted something feel inside some water.

I looked into the fountain and found a guy just sitting there with a sheepish look. I winced in guilt and extended my hand as I tried to help the dude up.

"Look what you did now idiot," Jerry mutter.

The boy I knocked down was fairly taller than me and looked older. His blue eyes met mines with curiosity until his blue bandana slipped down on them and he hesitantly took me hand. He was drenched all over and wasn't trying off anytime soon.

"I am so sorry about that, I'm kind of klutzy," I said.

"No, it's okay. Things happen," he assured me.

"Julian what did you do this time!" A girl with jet black hair with electric blue streaks. She and I was the same exact height all the time. She was extremely pretty.

"It was actually my fault this happen," I peeped.

The girl raised an eyebrow and then look at Julian. She the bust out in laughter as a strange White Pokémon signed beside her.

"Oh, I was just checking because Julian can be clumsy," she giggled.

"I'm Calvin. This is my partner Piplup and this sleeping beauty is Togepi," I said introducing us.

"I'm Jerry, soon to be Torgé Champion," he smirked.

"My name is Lacey and this is my travel buddy Julian," she said.

I hope Jerry doesn't embarrass me. One day that cockiness of his will get the better of him. I have a feeling that it will come sooner than I expect.

"Jerry, you entering the Torgé League?" Lacey asked.

Jerry nodded his head and smirked. "I plan on winning my eight badges and then becoming champion," he said.

"Cool, it looks like I'll have to fight you for the title then," she said.

"A girl beating me," Jerry laughed, "You sound like you stand a chance."

The White Pokémon jumps in front of her with a stern look. Lacey dropped down to pet its soft fur and ease its nerve. Lacey smiled and rolled her eyes at Jerry.

"Who's that Pokémon?" I asked while pulling out my PokéDex.

"Absol, the Disaster Pokémon. Absol appeared before humans to warn them of upcoming disasters," the PokéDex said.

"Shinx, Shinx!" A small blue and black Pokémon barked. I recognized it as a Shinx.

"Come on Dagan, say hi to Calvin and Jerry," Julian said.

"Well Calvin it was nice meeting you but Julian here needs to dry and change his clothes. I don't want my travel buddy to catch a very bad cold," Lacey waved and smiled.

"Bye Calvin, bye Jerry, hopefully I'll see you around," Julian waved and smiled.

"Oh and Jerry, this isn't over. Not by a long shot, mister," Lacey smirked.

"Dude, I think you found yourself a rival," I laughed out loud. The only response I received was a glare.

I laughed and laughed until I felt something tackle me. I feel to the side with Togepi tight in my arms. I hit my head on the wall as I went tumbling down.

"Ouch!" I shouted as I was toppled down. I looked to see a Lopunny nuzzling me and Piplup. This is getting weird.

"I am so sorry about that. She only gets excited around friends," a familiar voice said.

I look up and was astonished to lock my hazel eyes with familiar grey ones. Short black hair cut into a bob with brown highlights. Purple capris, purse, fedora with a baby blue crop top and white sneakers.

"Kelli," I whispered.

"Calvin and Piplup!" She grinned.

"Lop, Lopunny!" Lola squealed.

"Lola evolved, I see," I observed.

"And my Tentacool," she said.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I'm here to compete in the Torgé Contest Cycle," she replied.

"Me too," I smiled.

"You know something we should do that we haven't done in a while?" She asked.

I already knew what it was. Kelli may be my best friend but she is also my greatest rival. We have been competing together since we was kids. When she turned ten she went traveling and didn't start competing in contest until she was twelve. She has much more experience than I do. I'm still not backing down from a challenge.

"Let's battle!" I said.

"I'll referee," Jerry offered.

-xXx-

"The battle between Kelli and Calvin is about to begin. Each trainer is allowed to use on Pokémon each. Let the battle begin," Jerry said.

"Lola, I'm counting on you darling. Battle dance," Kelli said.

"Piplup, I trust you. Up and at them!" I said. Piplup jumped off my head and landed gracefully in front of me.

"Lola start off with Dizzy Punch," Kelli said.

"Piplup, counter that with Aerial Ace," I said.

Lola jumped into the air and her ears started to glow pale. She then lashed out her ears as Piplup glided across the battlefield. Piplup and Lola collided in the middle, neither side giving out.

"Lola, paralyze Piplup with Thunder Wave," Kelli said.

I'm in deep trouble now. I have nothing to counter with and Piplup has no defense moves. Lola also has the advantage of speed on her side.

"Piplup, try to dodge it and then use Bubble Beam!" I shouted.

Piplup narrowly dodge Lopunny's Thunder Wave. While Piplup had some distance, he fired multiple bubbles from his beak. Lola took the attack but it didn't seem to do much.

"Lola, use Return!" Kelli smirked.

"Piplup, counter again with Aerial-Ace!" I said.

Once again, Piplup and Lola meet in the middle of the battlefield, trying to overpower each other. I have to choice but to use our last resort move.

"Piplup, use Ice Beam!" I shouted.

"Lola, wrap this up with Blizzard!" Kelli shouted.

Piplup and Lola stared each other down before they attacked. Lola attacked first by opening her mouth unleashing a freezing cold blizzard. Piplup wasn't going down easily. Piplup opened his mouth and a blue ball appears, released several streams of light blue energy.

Both attacks surpassed each other and both of our Pokémon are frozen solid.

"Both Pokémon are unable to battle. This battle is a tie," Jerry said.

I smiled over my accomplishment. I doesn't matter that I didn't win but now I know I can stand my ground.

"Combusken, come on out and use Flamethrower to melt the ice," I said.

My Young Fowl Pokémon burned through the ice with ease, releasing Lola and Piplup from their ice prison.

"Lola you did your best!" Kelli said, petting her head.

Piplup jumped into arm and climbed his way to rest on my head, like he usually does. I pet Combusken and praise him one more time before returning him to his Poké Ball.

"Calvin, I will settle the score!" Kelli said.

"I'll be waiting for you," I grinned.

-xXx-

Night quickly came and Shadé, Jerry, and I quickly changed into our pajamas. Piplup and Togepi made themselves comfortable in my bed since they hate being in their Poké Balls. I think I give them too much freedom.

"Goodnight guys. By the morning we should be in Torgé," I yawned.

"The first town is Maldye Town. That's where we get a map and register for the Torgé League," Jerry said.

"Yeah and after that the closest gym in located in Tylin Town," Shadé said.

"Where did you hear that from?" Jerry asked.

"These two trainers I meet earlier. Mystic and Zara are their names. They are really nice and plan on competing in the Torgé League," Shadé answered.

"So it seem that we all made rivals today," I thought out loud.

"Yes, I guess we did," Jerry said drifting off.

I continued to look at the ceiling in anticipation. I couldn't wait to show everybody what I am capable of. Ready or not, here I come.

**A/N: And that was chapter two. Thank you all for reading and I hope to see you next week. **

**Announcers: Next time on, "A Crazy Journey across Torgé", our heroes arrive in Maldye City. What is to be expected from them when they meet the famous, Professor Redwood. And who is this terrorist group trying to attack our heroes. Stay tune to find out in, "Battle Cry". **

**Calvin: Thank you so much, this means a lot to us, please review? **


	4. Battle Cry

**A/N: Here is chapter three. Thank you everybody for reviewing and it still means a lot to me for everybody that reads my story. I hope you all continue to enjoy the story. Calvin, please read the disclaimers?**

**Calvin: PokéFan does not own Pokémon. He only owns certain OC's, the plot and region. Please enjoy!**

"**Battle Cry"**

We finally arrived in Torgé and I wasn't expecting it to happen so soon. The landscape is beautiful with Wingull and Pelipers flying around the dock. Jerry and Shadé stretched before looking at Maldye City with me.

I can't wait to actually start my journey. Shadé and Jerry are up and ready so we can finally leave. I scooped Togepi in my arms as Piplup bounced on top of my head.

"Let's hurry up before the registration line becomes crowded," Jerry yawned.

"For once, I can agree," Shadé said.

I ignore them both because I don't feel like hearing them argue. Hopefully, for my sanity, they actually bond and get along instead of causing me a headache.

We walk off the ship and the first thing I smell is the sea. From here, I can see a long line that forms in front of the Pokémon Center.

"There are a lot of people down there. Maybe we should come back later," I suggested.

Jerry growled impatiently and I gave him a look. He sighed and muttered, "I guess."

"I have an idea. Let's go to the Pokémon Research Lab," Shadé suggested.

The idea doesn't seem too bad to me. It would make sense, since we are not familiar with the area.

I tapped on a random stranger and asked him for directions since we do not have a map yet.

"The Research Lab isn't too far from the Pokémon Center. It's actually at the edge of the town," the stranger said.

"Thank you so much," I replied.

**-xXx-**

"Just ring the doorbell," Shadé whispered.

"I don't see your hands full," Jerry whispered back harshly.

"Look you two, cut it out," I shouted.

Just as I was about to ring the bell, the door opens. We were all too shocked to speak. A middle age woman looked at us and smiled.

"Come on in," She spoke.

We nodded and walked into a large living area. The lady directed us to sit on the sofa. We sat on the sofa in an awkward silence. The lady sat across from us and smiled.

"Good morning, my name is Professor Redwood and who might you all be?" she asked politely.

I was going to speak until my sister beat me to it.

"My name is Shadé Scott and this is my older brother Calvin. We come from the Sinnoh Region. Over there is our doofus cousin Jerry," Shadé spoke.

"I see. So what brings you here?" Professor Redwood asked.

"I came here to participate in the Torgé League. The registration like was a little too long and they decided to come check out the lab," Jerry sass.

I smacked him upside his head and gave Professor Redwood an apologetic look. She waved it off and laughed.

"I remember being that ambitious when I was your age. I would like to be the first to welcome you all to the Torgé Region. Nothing here is quite what it seems to be," Professor Redwood said.

Professor Redwood sat up and gesture for us to follow her. We followed her into another room that was surrounded by glass and was full of Pokémon. I looked around and found Pokémon that I would normally find in Sinnoh.

"This is the greenhouse. We specially breed Pokémon here and I personally train Trainers who take an interest in Pokémon Breeding," she said.

I looked around and saw various ages of people tending to the Pokémon. They look so peaceful and happy except for one. One guy stood out with blue hair and looked uncomfortable.

"Professor, who is he?" I asked and nudge towards the weird guy.

"That's a new student who registered today. He doesn't talk much and has been pretty sour," she replied.

I was about to leave it alone when everything went south. The blue-haired guy screamed in frustration and kicked the Bellsprout next to him.

That's very unfair and he shouldn't go around abusing innocent Pokémon. I can't stand for this to happen.

"Hey!" I called out.

They guy noticed me jogging towards him and backed away. He pulled out an earpiece from nowhere and a Poké Ball.

"If you want to survive, I suggest everybody leave the Greenhouse. Cloyster, come on out and use Toxic Spike on everything," he said.

I was stunned in my position as everybody ran out of the room. The Cloyster was oddly colored and bigger than normal Cloyster's. His Cloyster opened its shell and release purple spikes all around us. Everybody in the room came scrambling to the exit.

The only people left in the room were Shadé, Jerry, and I as Professor Redwood tried to escort all of the younger children and adults out.

"Who are you and why are you doing this?" Shadé shouted.

"You shouldn't stick your nose in other people's business little girl. Cloyster, freeze her with Blizzard," he commanded.

I couldn't let him freeze my sister and I have to act fast.

"Piplup use Bide!" I yelled.

Piplup leaped off my head and jumped in front of Shadé. He then shined a blinding light as he took the blunt of the attack.

"Hold it in Piplup and don't release it until I tell you too," I said.

"Little boy, you're so defenseless. That weak Togepi can't do anything to protect you. Cloyster use Icicle Crash!" He commanded.

I knew that Piplup wasn't fast enough to save me but I wasn't in danger. Togepi is not defenseless and looks can be deceiving.

"Togepi use Safeguard!" I commanded.

"Togefree," she said and surrounds us in a green force field. The guy looked at us shocked and his face sneered with anger.

"Leafeon use Razor Leaf!"

"Umbreon, back her with Shadow Ball'"

Cloyster was bombarded with unexpected attacks. The guy looked at Shadé and Jerry and sneers even more. He then looks at Jerry and charges towards him.

Umbreon gave a panic look for his trainer and then it turned his anger. He dashed towards the guy trying to tackle him. The guy darted out the way and continues to run towards Jerry.

"Cloyster, freeze that Umbreon with Blizzard!" He said, still running towards Jerry.

Cloyster opened its shell and fired a chilly blizzard towards Umbreon. Umbreon tried to shake it off but it was slowing him down.

"Umbreon, fight through it. I know you can!" Jerry encouraged.

Umbreon's eyes flashed yellow. He body then flashed yellow as well and he darted towards the guy at a fast pace. I recognized this move as Double-Edge.

I can't go on like this. This crazy man is still after Jerry!

"Cloyster, distract them with Supersonic!" He said.

Cloyster unleashed a deadly metallic sound that pierced my ears. Every around me was cringing except for the guy.

He finally reached Jerry and I cried out in horror, but it turned into shocked. He slid under Jerry and grabbed a device next to him. He calmly got up and swore under his breath.

"Damn it, this isn't it. We have to abort mission. Cloyster..." He said but we cut him off.

"Piplup unleash Bide now on Cloyster!"

"Leafeon use Solarbeam!"

Both blast collided with Cloyster and knocked it out. The guy was deep in thought as he returns his Cloyster. He turned around and sneered at us.

"This isn't the last you've seen of Team Shadow!" He shouted and threw a smoke bomb.

The three of us looked at each other in confusion while Jerry and Shadé recalled their Pokémon.

**-xXx-**

"Thank you for stopping Team Shadow," Professor Redwood said.

"Team who?" Jerry asked.

"Team Shadow, They are a group of criminals that harass people and Pokémon. Lately they have been stealing important artifacts," she signed.

"This can't be that bad. Aren't the Officer Jenny's doing anything about this?" Shadé asked.

"Well they have been doing something but they don't have the time to do everything. I've talk to the Chief of Command in Central City and we compromised with something," she said.

She looked around the room to see if anything looks suspicious. She sighed and gave us a stern look. What did we get ourselves into?

"I may not have known you all for long but for some reason I feel as though I can trust you. Anybody that would risk their lives to save my lab is worth trusting," she said.

"I assembled a group of teenagers to help the Jenny's. Team Shadow wouldn't expect my team so we can hit them at full force. Sadly, so far I only have one member but I wouldn't mind having three more," she said.

I was deep in thought and couldn't think well. Is this worth risking our lives? Today I was a little scared. This is a lot to ask for. What would my mother and father think about me doing this? Before I had the opportunity to respond, Jerry beat me to it.

"Not a problem," he shrugged.

"What do you mean?" I shouted.

"Calvin, we are the children of an Elite Four Member and a Battle Frontier Brain. You prove today that even a Coordinator isn't defenseless. So like I said before, we will do it," he said nonchalantly.

"Thank you so much. For saving the lab, I have gifts for all of you," Professor Redwood said, getting out of her seat.

She went in the back and returned with a tray. On the tray was three Poké Balls. Too bad that my team is full and I honestly don't plan on catch another Pokémon.

"Here, take these!" Professor Redwood said.

"Professor could you hold onto mines for a while, please?" I asked politely. I don't want to decline any Pokémon so maybe she could hold it for a while.

"Not a problem at all!" She said enthusiastically.

I handed mines back to her. Maybe one day, I'll be ready to take another Pokémon. I smiled as I wonder what she gave me.

"Come on out!" Shadé and Jerry yelled.

From Shadé's Pokémon, a small pink and blue humanoid Pokémon emerged. I look out my PokéDex to scan it.

"Mime Jr., the Mime Pokémon. Mine Jr. habitually mimics foes. Once mimicked, the foe cannot takes it eyes off of it," the PokéDex said.

From Jerry's Poké Ball, a blue Pokémon with a yellow underbelly emerged. I didn't recognize this Pokémon neither so I scanned it too.

"Bagon, the Rock Head Pokémon. Usually native to Hoenn, it dreams of flying so it constantly jumps off cliffs," the PokéDex said.

Bagon tackled Jerry to the ground and nuzzled into him. I could tell already that it was going to be very affectionate.

"I am so happy to hear this. I know that your Trainers and the first gym is located in Tylin Town," Professor Redwood.

"And a Contest Hall?" I asked.

"The closest ones are located in the Triple Islands," Professor Redwood.

I smiled and knew who I was going to use already. I'm ready to officially start my journey.

Shadé gasps as the egg that she was holding was starting to glow. It's about to hatch soon and Shadé's face beamed with joy. The glowing stopped and the Pokémon gave a small cry.

"Happiny!" She shouted.

Happiny then nuzzled into Shadé's arm, accepting Shadé as her trainer. Shadé took this as an opportunity to properly catch Happiny. She reached in her bag and tapped Happiny with an empty Poké Ball.

"One last thing please?" She asked. We nodded out heads and gave her our undivided attention.

"My nephew found a lead in the Triple Islands. Can you possible try to find him for me please?" Professor Redwood asked.

Great, now we are assigned missions. I knew this was a bad idea. Sadly, I know I have no choice and can't back down.

**A/N: And this was another chapter of A crazy journey across Torgé. I know the chapters are kind of short but they will eventually get longer over time. Please review.**

**Announcers: Next time on 'A Crazy Journey across Torgé', our heroes arrive to Tylin Town. New and old faces are there to challenge our heroes. Can they win their first gym badge? Find out on, 'A Fighting Chance'.**

**Calvin: Thank you so much for reading. Please review if you can. **


	5. A Fighting Chance

**A/N: Hello ladies and gentlemen and thank you for reading another chapters. I would like to thank everybody who took the time to read this. Special thanks to alwayssearching2012 and 1029384756 for allowing me to use Mystic and Zara. Special thanks to Shadow-Wolf-Hikaru for being my better. Calvin disclaimers please,**

**Calvin: PokeFan does not own Pokemon. He only owns certain OC and regions. **

"**A Fighting Chance" **

Traveling through Route 401 is no joke at all. All of this forest around me is making me nervous. I can't wait until we arrive in Tylin Town.

Yesterday after our epic battle, Professor Redwood allowed us to stay the night in her lab.

We left early in the morning after we registered for the League and Contest Cycle. The Maldye City Nurse Joy gave us a map, ribbon and badge cases.

"We're almost there. Tylin Town is just at the bottom of the hill. I can actual see the gym from here," Shadé grinned.

"Well then let's hurry up. It still early so maybe you could go first," I said.

Before I knew it, Jerry and Shadé were racing down the hill. Typical, I should have seen that coming. They would try to race and see who could get there first.

I calm walk down the hill and watches them enter the gym. I wasn't going to risk Piplup falling off my head so I'll get there when I get there.

When I finally got there, a battle was already happening. Shadé and Jerry were panting for air. It serves them right.

"Espeon use Psychic, and finish this," a female voice said.

On the battlefield were an Espeon and a Hariyuma. Espeon engulfed Hariyama in a light blue light and slammed it into the ground, knocking it out.

"This battle is over. The challenger, Zara is the victor," the referee said.

I looked at the Gym Leader in shock. I cannot believe it her. I haven't seen her since her battle with Fantima.

"Great job and it is my honor to present you the Winged-Courage badge," the Gym Leader said.

"La'Lonnie!" Shadé said.

La'Lonnie turned her head and gasped. Her face morphed into a smile as she brushed her purple hair back.

"Well, I'll be. It's Shadé Scott," La'Lonnie grinned.

So I must be invisible or something. I spoke to soon as La'Lonnie turned around and jumped on to me. Luckily, Piplup didn't fall off my head.

"And Calvin is here too. What a wonderful reunion," she squealed. Girls are extremely too loud.

"Sorry to interrupt but can I get my badge please," said a soft voice. La'Lonnie winced and gave Zara her badge and apologized.

"So Zara, you have your first badge!" Shadé stated.

Zara jumped up and down excitedly while nodding her head. "One down, seven more to go and I'm already ahead," she said.

Shadé scowled at the comment but composed herself.

"I'll catch up to you and that's a promise," she grinned.

"Zara, I would like to get some training in before I challenged the gym," another soft voice said.

I did a double take of a small girl with an Axew. She looked kind of intimating with her long black hair with violet tips, covering her one visible violet eye.

Then again, I could say the same thing about Zara. She looked exotic with long forest green hair and freckles.

"So how do you exactly know this girl?" Jerry asked breaking me out if my thoughts.

"We meet years ago. La'Lonnie came to the Hearthome City Gym and challenged it. She lost and was training in a park. Around that time Shadé and I was in a fight and we split our separate ways," I said.

"Then, I heard a voice crying out to me in an alley. It was an Eevee and it was getting picked on by a Skarmory. I panicked but I couldn't let Eevee get hurt," Shadé added.

"When I was training, I challenged random trainers and happen to bestow upon Calvin. He and his Oshawatt put up a good fight against my Meditite. At the time I was training to be the best Fighting-Type expert," La'Lonnie added too.

"I heard a girlish scream nearby and instantly recognized it as Shadé's. La'Lonnie and I raced to find her fighting off Skarmory to save Eevee," I said.

"They defeated Skarmory and I rushed to the Pokémon Center. I stayed all night with Eevee and in the morning, Nurse Joy recommended that I catch Eevee. I did and that's how I have my trusted partner," Shadé finished.

I remember that day very clearly. La'Lonnie is such a nice girl and I'm glad to know that she is living her dream.

"Oh and that reminds me, La'Lonnie, I challenge you to a Pokémon battle!" Shadé said.

"Me too, I'm trying to get my first badge as well," Jerry said.

"I accept both of your challenges. Shadé since you asked first, you'll battle first and Jerry is right behind you," La'Lonnie said.

**-xXx-**

"This is a two-on-two battle is between Gym Leader La'Lonnie and Shadé of Hearthome City. The victor is the decided when all of one side's Pokémon are unable to battle. Only the challenger may substitute. Let the battle begin," the referee huffed.

"Dusknoir, I choose you!" La'Lonnie said.

I gasped in surprise. I thought this was a fighting type gym. Why does she have a Dusknoir?

"I thought this was a fighting type gym?" Shadé asked.

"It is," La'Lonnie smirked and continued, "But in Torgé the Gym rules are different. Each Gym Leader must have one Pokémon that is not of the gym's type however, the Pokémon's move base must be type related. You'll see what I'm talking about."

"Mime Jr., battle dance!" Shadé shouted.

I was shocked that she would use Mime Jr. so soon. She just received it yesterday. Then again, Happiny is a hatchling so she has no choice.

"Dusknior, use Shadow Ball!" La'Lonnie said.

"Mime Jr., use Barrier!" Shadé said.

Dusknior gathered a ball of shadows and throw it straight at Mime Jr. Mime Jr., however danced in a circle and was surrounded by a blue force field. Dusknior looked irritated and continued to fire.

"Mime Jr., use Mimic!"

Mime Jr. danced around in a circle. The orb on top of his head glowed purple and then a Shadow Ball launched from it. The Shadow Ball made a direct hit.

"Dusknior use Shadow Punch!" La'Lonnie said.

"Mime Jr., use Light Screen then follow up with Reflect!

Dusknior outstretched his arms as shadows surrounded his fist. Mime Jr., danced around in another circle as a clear glass shielded it. Dusknior landed a direct hit and Mime Jr. went flying across the battlefield.

"Mime Jr., you have to get up and use Reflect!" Shadé said.

Mime Jr. rose up and danced in another circle. All this dancing is giving me and idea for my next contest. I whispered to Togepi and Piplup to pay close attention to Mime Jr.

"Dusknior use Focus Blast and end this!" La' Lonnie said.

Dusknior gathered energy in-between his hands. A blue sphere pulsed with energy and Dusknior launched the sphere. The Focus Blast crashed into Mime Jr., creating a smokescreen.

What was shocking was when the smoke cleared, Mime Jr. was still standing tall and proud. Shadé cheered and soon refocused herself.

"Mime Jr., use Shadow Ball!" Shadé said.

"Dusknior use Brick Brake now!" La'Lonnie shouted.

Mime Jr., danced in circles as it launched sphere after sphere that was too fast for Dusknior to calculate. It crashed into Dusknior creating a second smokescreen. When the smoke cleared, Dusknior was unable to battle.

"Dusknior you did very well today," La'Lonnie said returning her Pokémon to her Poké Ball.

"Mime Jr., you did it. You won your very first battle!" Shadé cheered.

Mime Jr. continued to dance around in excitement. I can tell that Shadé is very happy but I don't want her to get over confident.

"If she can win that battle then I know I can do it with my eyes close," Jerry muttered.

I rolled my eyes and replied with, "Don't be too sure about that. Being cocky doesn't get you anywhere."

"Whatever," Jerry muttered and returned his attention to the battle.

"I see you defeated my Dusknior. Congrats but the battle isn't over yet! Medicham, I choose you," La'Lonnie said.

"I see your Meditite has evolved then," Shadé observed.

"Yes ma'am and it's ready for battle. Medicham use Meditate," La'Lonnie said.

"Quick while we have an opening, Mime Jr. use Shadow Ball!" Shadé said.

Mime Jr. moved first a released a shadowy sphere from his hands. Medicham took the attack and began floating in the air, surrounded by a yellow aura.

"Alright Medicham, use Force Palm!" La'Lonnie commanded.

Medicham disappears and reappears in front of Mime Jr. She then placed her palm oh its chest and pulsed some energy. Before Mime Jr. could take a lot of damage, a yellow box surrounded him.

"Mime Jr., return!" Shadé said recalling her Pokémon.

I was shocked. Mime Jr. was still able to battle yet she recalled her it. I knew better then to question her reasoning.

"Leafeon, battle dance!" Shadé said.

"I can see that your Eevee has evolved as well. Let's make this a great battle that we both can remember," La'Lonnie shouted.

Shadé nodded her head in agreement and said, "Sunny Day!"

Leafeon raised her head to the sky and the room got brighter. I know her reasoning for using Sunny Day and I hope she fully execute that move.

"Medicham use Hidden Power and follow up with Focus Punch!" La'Lonnie said.

"Leafeon slice the Hidden Power with Razor Leaf then use Leaf Blade!" Shadé said.

Medicham surrounded herself with small light blue spheres and chucked them across the battlefield. Leafeon waved her head and multiple razor leaves slides the spheres apart. Medicham growled and charged towards Leafeon with her fist flowing. Leafeon charged right with her, the small sprout on its head turning into a long jagged green blade.

Medicham and Leafeon meet in the middle exchanging blows for blows. I never seen anything like this (except maybe my father battling). It looked as neither side was giving up.

"Leafeon use Solarbeam!"

"Medicham use Psychic!"

Leafeon didn't need to charge a light yellow sphere formed into its mouth before turning into a powerful blast. Medicham wasn't about to let Leafeon win the battle. Medicham concentrates before launching an light blue blast, matching Leafeon's power. Neither side wanted to give until the attacks exploded.

When the smoke cleared, both Pokémon remain standing, glaring at each other. They were panting and had a lot if scratches from the devastating blows.

"Leafeon, end this with Aerial-Ace!" Shadé said.

"Wrap this up with Focus Punch!" La'Lonnie said.

Leafeon jumped into the air and dove down covered in white streaks. She let out a battle cry and moved faster. Medicham's fist glowed white before she met Leafeon in the middle delivering the final blow. When the smoke cleared, both Pokémon was knocked out.

"This battle is over and the victor is Shadé Scott of Hearthome City," the referee said.

Shadé smiled and ran up to scoop Leafeon. She continuously praised Leafeon and let Mime Jr. out of its Poké Ball to praise it as well. La'Lonnie smiled and gave Shadé the Winged-Courage Badge, which she gladly put in her badge case.

"My very first badge," she squealed.

I couldn't be more proud of my sister and she earned her first badge and victory. She is on her way to becoming a wonderful Pokémon Trainer.

"Whoopee freaking do," Jerry said sarcastically.

Shadé didn't have time to argue as she stuck her tongue out at him. I swear she is just as bad as he is.

"So let's see if my next challenger is as lucky as my first one is," La'Lonnie said.

**-xXx-**

"This a two-on-two battle is between Gym Leader La'Lonnie and Jerry of Rustburo City. The victor is the decided when all of one side's Pokémon are unable to battle. Only the challenger may substitute. Let the battle begin," the referee huffed.

"I don't plan on losing. Bagon, victory stance!" Jerry said. Bagon brushed upon Jerry's leg in affection before putting on a tough face.

"A Dragon-Type huh, let's see about this. Machop, I choose you!" La'Lonnie said.

"Bagon, start off wiry Ember!" Jerry said.

"Machop, block then use Bulk Up!"

Bagon opened his mouth to fire tiny fireballs that looked powerful. For a small fry, Bagon packed quite a punch. Machop was struggling to under the Ember but he brushed it off and flexed his muscles.

"Now use Karate Chop!"

"Wait until it gets close then use Dragonbreath!"

Machop rushed towards Bagon with his fist closed in a chop. Bagon unleashed a cyclone of green energy. That didn't faze Machop, as he sliced through and landed a direct hit.

"Quickly Bagon, don't let that chump get the best if use. Retaliate with Twister!" Jerry shouted.

"Machop, use Leer!"

Bagon was about to open his mouth but Machop face turned sinister. Bagon lost his cool and cowered in fear. This was starting to look terrible and Jerry was losing his cool.

"Bagon, come on. I know your better than that. Mime Jr. went through a breeze and I know you can. Bagon, use Dragonbreath once more!" Jerry shouted.

"Machop, finish with Close Combat!"

Bagon was cowering in fear and tried to aim its attack but it horribly missed. Machop took this as an opportunity and keep punching and kicking Bagon is weird fashion.

"Bagon is unable to battle," the referee said.

Jerry grind his teeth and recalled Bagon. He gave the Poké Ball and apologetic look and tossed another one.

"Swampert, victory stance!" Jerry yelled.

"That attitude will not get you anywhere young trainer. You can't compare your training and ethics to others. It doesn't work like that and never will," La'Lonnie huffed.

"Are you going to talk all day or are we going to battle!" Jerry sassed.

"Machop use Karate Chop!"

"Swampert use Surf!"

Machop flexed his muscles before aligning his fist. However, Swampert swarmed with water around him and surfed high. Swampert then crashed onto Machop, knocking it out in the process.

"Now that's what I'm talking about. A one hit knock out. Keep up the good work Swampert!" Jerry praised.

"You have so much to learn. Finish this my friend. Monnie, I choose you!" La'Lonnie said.

Out of her Poké Ball came a Primape. Primape sure did look powerful and if Jerry isn't careful then this might not end well.

"Monnie, use Rage!" La'Lonnie said.

"Swampert, stand your guard. When you think it close enough, blast it with Mud Shot!" Jerry said.

Primape beat on its chest repeatedly as its eyes flashed red. It ran up to Swampert like a crazed animal but was pushed back my Swampert's Mud Shot. That only made it even angrier.

"Monnie, use Punishment!"

"Swampert, use Earthquake!"

Primape beat it chest before it appeared behind Swampert. Swampert stood on its feet and stomped down, creating a tremor in the ground. Primape didn't care as it, jabbed Swampert on his side, knocking him down.

Jerry panicked and kept shouting for Swampert to get up. Swampert was struggling to stand up and that was just one blow. I couldn't imagine what else Primape should do.

"Monnie, use Cross Chop!" La'Lonnie said.

"Fight it off with Hydropump!" Jerry said.

Swampert opened his mouth and unleashed a huge torrent if water. Primape didn't seem fazed at all and was using the attack as a memento. Primape crossed it's arms and chopped Swampert across the face.

"Come on Swampert, I know you have some fight in you. Use everything you have. Swampert use Muddy Water!" Jerry shouted.

"Three strikes and you out. Monnie, finish this with Seismic Toss!"

Swampert still struggled to get up. Primape took this as an chance to grab Swampert by his tail. Primape flung Swampert into the air and then slammed him back down into the ground, knocking him out.

"Swampert is unable to battle. The victor is Gym Leader La'Lonnie," the referee said.

Jerry sank down to his knees and recalled Swampert. He whispered something before putting his Poké Ball away.

"You should have thought better than to think this was easy. A gym battle is a test of strength, knowledge, and decision. Although you have used all three, your decisions was poor, thanks to your pride," La'Lonnie said sternly.

Jerry's ears twitch as he listen. He then stood up and looked La'Lonnie directly in her eyes and nodded.

"You will face many challenges on your journey. Use today as a learning experience," she said.

Jerry nodded his head and stared at his Poké Ball. La'Lonnie took his hand and pulled him up.

"I know what you think but I believe you have what it takes. I am presenting you with the Winged-Courage badge. You represented everything the badge stands for. You don't need to win to demonstrate that. Take everything I'm saying wisely," La'Lonnie said.

Jerry looked at the badge in his hand before nodding. It was exactly pity but I understand La'Lonnie's words. I should be taking those words to heart as well.

"The next gym is just north of here in the Triple Islands. There is a choice between the Valamora Island Gym or the Wailtale Island Gym. The choice is yours. There is also a contest taking place there too," La'Lonnie said looking at me.

This is it. This is my chance to show everybody what I have. Hopefully, I won't fall flat on my butt but I have a lot to think about.

**A/N: And that was chapter four. Please review if you can. **

**Announcers: Next time on 'A crazy journey across Torge', our heroes try to find a way to the Triple Islands. Will they make it? Will Calvin finally enter his first contest? Stay tune to find out on 'Love, Contest Style!'. **


	6. Love, Contest Style

**A/N: I've been so busy with college applications that I forgot that it was Friday. As I promise every Friday, here is another chapter of A Crazy journey across Torgé. Bare with me, this is my first contest scene in a while. Without further interruptions, here is chapter five. Calvin disclaimer's please! And please excuse my grammar, todays chapter was rushed. **

**Calvin: PokeFan does not own Pokémon. He only owns the plot and the region. And of course the dashing original character that is me. **

**Love, Contest Style!**

Route 402! The never ending forest. We have been traveling in here since four days ago. I knew we was going in circles but Jerry is too stubborn to admit we are lost.

"Just admit it! We are lost," Shadé shouted.

"Yeah, we probably missed the ferry and my contest!" I agreed.

"Hold your Rapidashes. According to the map, we should be close!" Jerry argued.

I'm tired off the woods. I'm tired of walking around. Piplup and Togepi finally decided to give me a break and was walking beside me.

"This is the last call for all passengers," a loud voice said.

Oh please don't tell me. I don't have time for this. We did not just miss the ferry.

We ran to the edge of the forest to see sand. To my left, was a pier and the ferry was pulling off. I cannot believe this. I was not missing my contest for this!

"So are we going to wait for the next one?" Shadé asked sheepishly.

"When hell freezes over!" I screamed.

"So how do we do this genius?" Jerry asked sarcastically.

I grinned evilly. Oh boy, was he in for it. He has no idea what I'm about to make them do. There was no way, I was missing my contest.

"Dewott and Starmie, I choose you!" I yelled.

Shadé and Jerry raised an eyebrow. I pointed to the tree to see if they would get an idea. They was still looking skeptical.

"We are going to build a raft. Dad taught me all types of tricks to surviving. I am not missing my contest," I said.

Shadé wasn't paying attention as something else caught her eye. I looked at what she was looking at. It was a blue turtle Pokémon. My curiosity got the best of me as I pull out my PokéDex.

"Tirtouga, the prototurtle Pokémon. Tirtouga is said to be resurrected from fossils and swim in the depths of the ocean," my PokéDex said.

Shadé smiled evil before summoning Leafeon. Is she doing what I think she is doing?

"Leafeon, we need Tirtouga. I have a good feeling about it. Leafeon use Razor Leaf," Shadé said.

Leafeon waved her head as multiple leaves shot out, slicing Tirtouga. Tirtouga grew angry and launched a Water Gun attack. Leafeon leaped out the way.

Shadé looked at the sun as it was shining. She pulled out an empty Poké Ball.

"Leafeon, use Solarbeam!"

Leafeon unleashed a huge blast of solar energy. Tirtouga growled and hid in its shell but still took the attack. Shadé took this as her chance and throw her Poké Ball. Tirtouga struggled to get out but the Poké Ball dinged, hinting at Shadé's success.

"Hooray," I said dryly.

"I just caught my first Pokémon. I honestly don't care how you feel," Shadé shrugged.

I don't have time for this. I have a contest to win. They are not going to hold me up any longer than they have.

"Dewott, see that tree over there?" I asked.

Dewott nodded his head and remove his scalchop. Without my command, he sliced the tree with Razor Shell and carried it over to me. I removed my rope from my bag to tie the wood together and made a raft. Sadly the rapt only fits two people.

"So?" I asked awkwardly.

Jerry rolled his eyes and called his Swanpert. Swampert is big enough to carry all three of us, but I didn't want to put all that pressure on him.

"Looks like it's just you and I," I said looking at Shadé.

"Well, let's get this thing moving. You don't want to be late, do you?" Shadé asked.

I beamed and looked at Jerry and Shadé. They looked ready so we settled sail towards the Triple Islands. The sea smell was really getting to me as Piplup, Starmie, and Dewott pulled.

"How much longer until we get there?" I asked Jerry.

He shrugged his should and looked ahead. I could see a faint silhouette of something and I'm assuming it's an island.

"Full speed ahead guys!" I cheered.

They swam faster and faster until the silhouette became larger. I'm almost there and I couldn't wait. I was growing more anxious by the second.

Once we were at a study pace, Dewott and Starmie started to sink under. I grew worried and told Piplup to check down there. I knew they could breathe underwater but the thought still scared me.

I stick my head under the water to see what was going on. I ignored the salty sting in my eyes as I tried to hold my breath.

What I saw scared me. It was a horde of Tentacruel harming my Pokémon. They unleashed attack after attack and my Pokémon kept retaliating.

Suddenly I could breathe anymore and I picked my head back up. Shadé and Jerry gave me a puzzles look as I struggled to breathe.

"Tentacruel... Underwater... Help!" I panted.

Jerry nodded his head and dived down with Swampert. What appeared to be hours suddenly past and soon every Pokémon I saw down there resurfaced.

The Tentacruel looked aggravated and shot multiple poison stings at us.

"Togepi use Safeguard!" I yelled.

"Togefree!" She said and raised her arms.

A green force field surround the raft and the poison sing bounced off. That aggravated the Tentacruel more and the launched sludge bombs next.

"Togepi, keep up the Safeguard. Piplup and Starmie use Bubblebeam. Dewott use Fury Cutter," I said.

"Swampert use Hydropump to push it back," Jerry said.

My Pokémon's attacks was holding its own but with Swampert's help, it gave us an edge. Starmie and Piplup was growing tired and I knew the battle wouldn't continue.

"Starmie use Psychic to push them back. Dewott freeze them with Icy Wind. Piplup you use Ice Beam!" I said.

Piplup and Dewott unleashed chilling blasts each while Starmie distracted them. It didn't work on the Tentacruel as swung their tentacles at us. Togepi was also growing tired by keeping up this safeguard. I have to end this soon.

When I wasn't paying attention, Tentacruel constricted Starmie and Piplup. They tried to release themselves but the Tentacruel grip, grew tighter. I couldn't let my Pokémon suffer anymore.

"Dewott, use Razor Shell," I said.

Dewott slashes at the Tentacruel and they all try to grab him. Dewott swam out of the way and continue to slash them with his duel scalchops.

The Tentacruel grew angry and its leader sized Dewott up. It then lashed out its large tentacle and Dewott struggled with razor shell, trying to keep him at bay.

"Come on Dewott, you can do it!" I cheered after I returned Starmie.

Dewott pushed a little more but was knocked back. The Tentacruel stared Dewott down. Dewott growled angrily and gave a wild cry as he started to glow.

No way! It couldn't be happening. I knew all that hard training with dad was finally going to pay off.

Dewott changed in size as he grew larger. His face was covered in white whiskers and a helmet grew on top of his head. His eyes changed from black to red and his skin changed into a darker blue. Lastly his scalchops was exchanged for duel seamiters. My Dewott was now a Samurott.

"Samurott you evolved!" I cheered excitingly.

Samurott grunted in happiness and glared at Tentacruel. He grabbed his seamiter from his hind leg and used Razor Shell. With one swift slice, the Tentacruel was knocked away, retreating.

Before the rest could retreat, Samurott opened his mouth and a large torrent of water rushed out knocking the rest underwater. I knew this move was Hydropump.

"Come on you guys let's quickly get to the Island. I'm starving," Jerry complained.

I glared at him before jumping on my Samurott. I hugged him really tightly and praised him for a job well done. Jerry and Shadé complained I was taking too long and we quickly made our way to the Triple Islands.

-xXx-

"Your Pokémon has all made a speedy recovery and they are all in tip top shape. Thank you for visiting and come again," The Valamora Island Nurse Joy said.

We all said our thanks and was headed towards the Contest Hall. I'm so psyched for my first Torgé contest that I can't wait. I just hope I'm not too late to sign up.

Coincidentally, the Contest Hall was right next to the Pokémon Center. I entered the building and was very surprise to see how big it was on the inside. I started to grow nervous as I made my way to the front.

I accidentally bump into someone and she whipped around with her large ponytail.

"I'm terribly sorry miss. I should pay more attention to where I'm going," I started.

"It's no worries at all. Hey is that a Togepi?" She squealed.

If I was used to getting this reaction, I wouldn't be annoyed. Everywhere I go, people always gush about Togepi's presence. I grew a prideful smirk and nodded my head.

"She is so cute! Are you entering today's contest?" She asked.

I nodded my head and looked down. Talking to strangers really gets me nervous but I couldn't really help it.

"Sorry. Where are my manners? My name is Gina and you are?" Gina asked.

"I'm Calvin. Do you know where the registration desk is?" I asked.

Gina nodded her head and gesture for me to follow her. I walked past the crowd and saw a familiar face but she turned her head before I could think. I shrugged it off and signed up for the contest.

"All right Mr. Scott, you're all signed up. Good luck," said the lady.

I waves goodbye and Gina rushed towards the back, waving goodbye at me. I looked around and found Shadé and Jerry walking towards me. I quickly have Piplup to Shadé.

"Now Piplup, you need to behave. Listen to Shadé," I scolded.

My starter Pokémon rolled his eyes and jumped on Shadé's head and made himself comfortable. I rolled my eyes at him and went backstage.

I quickly changed into my contest outfit before they announced who is first. I was wearing plaid green pants, a white button up, a fedora, and a black blazer with my same black combat boots. I hope the judges like my appeal since I haven't really practice.

"Good afternoon ladies and gentlemen. Welcome to the Valamora Pokémon Contest. I'm your host Gina Robinson and these are your judges," Gina said.

I was shock to learn that Gina was the host. I thought she would be competing instead. I started to grow more nervous by the second.

"Introducing our Judges, Mr. Pokémon, a Pokémon expert. Ms. Melody, our Torgé Top Coordinator. And finally our very own Nurse Joy," Gina said.

The crowd roars with excitement and I could easily see Shadé, Jerry, and Piplup in the stands. I try to regulate my breathing. Maybe I'm not ready for this.

"Now let's give a warm welcome to Kelli. Time to spice up the crowd," Gina said.

Kelli curtsy in her long purple dress with a slit in her left leg. Her hair was standing in a neat bun. She stood tall in her black pumps and she tossed her Poké Ball.

"Tentacruel, Curtain Call!" Kelli said.

Out came her Jellyfish Pokémon with random hearts coming out of her seal. I didn't have any bad feelings about Tentacruel despite what happened earlier.

"Tentacruel use Water Pulse then Poison Sting!" Kelli said.

Tentacruel raised his tentacles and an orb of water appeared. He tossed the orb into the air and released a purple stinger that burst the water pulse, creating a raining effect.

"Tentacruel finish this with Waterfall!" Kelli said.

Tentacruel lifted his tentacles and the water surround him. He then shifted to the side and the water did as he commanded. Finally he evaporated the water to make blue sparked fly everywhere. Kelli and Tentacruel took a bow.

"Simply wonderful. Tentacruel seems to be in tip top shape," Nurse Joy said.

"Such elegance and grace. Simply beautiful," said Ms. Melody.

"Tentacruel execute such a display of power and control. What a better way than to start us off," Mr. Pokémon said.

"And there you have it folks, Kelli and Tentacruel. Our next contestant is Ronald," Gina said.

I zoned out as I focused on Kelli's appeal. She displayed such control and power that I never seen. I have no doubt in my mind that she'll make it to round too. I just hope my appeal is as good as hers.

"Looks like we did great, wouldn't you say? Kelli asked me, diminishing me out of my thoughts.

"I'll say. I never seen you like this before. I watched all your Kanto Contest but I never seen you like this," I said.

Kelli smiled and looked at the screen. The guy with bright orange hair and golden eyes and a flashy suit. It was obvious how flamboyant he was by the way he dressed.

"And that ladies and gentleman was Ronald. Next we have a new friend of mines, Calvin," Gina said.

I was stunned until Kelli pushed me forward. I walked into the pathway as I saw Ron exiting the stage. He walked past me and purposely pump his shoulder into mines. What that about?

I entered the stage and saw the large crowd. My stomach was forming into knots and my palms where getting sweaty.

I did nothing as the crowd continued to stare at me. If I didn't do anything soon, I was going to piss myself. I took and deep breathe and tried to collect myself.

"Togepi, time to shine!" I said.

From the heart seals came my Spike Ball Pokémon clapped her hands and jumped excitedly. I need to focus to fully execute my moves.

"Togepi, use Metronome!" I commanded.

Togepi clapped her hands before moving them back and forth. The crowd looked skeptical but I think I know what I'm doing.

Togepi stopped and her head was glowing red. Oh shoot, that move is Head Charge. What kind of appeal can I do with that? Then I remember I had some balls in my pocket in case this happened.

"Togepi, smash the balls," I said tossing them.

Togepi leaped in the air and smash the balls with such power that I couldn't even recognize. I wonder if this would work a second time. I don't have any more props in case it doesn't.

"Okay Togepi, Metronome again!" I said.

The crowd and judges gasp as Togepi performed the move a second time. I hope I know what I'm doing because if I don't, then it'll cost me.

Togepi finished waving her arms and a blue ball appears in front of her. I knew this move all too well.

Togepi unleash the Ice Beam and created a pillar of ice then she leaped on the top. She slide down it like it was a slide and the crowd roared with excitement.

"Togepi, finish this with Rock Smash!" I said.

Togepi's fist glowed a bright red and she smashed her fist into the ice, instantly shattering it. The ice crystals flew around her as she bowed with grace.

The crowd was giving me a standing ovation. Jerry and Shadé even smiled and gave me a thumbs ups, clapping me the crowd.

"Simply amazing. Togepi seems to be in top shape and focuses during the performance," Nurse Joy said.

"I have never seen Metronome used like that. It was brilliant beyond compare," Ms. Melody said.

"Using Metronome like that was very risky. Metronome is so unpredictable. To use it like this in an appeal and succeed is truly remarkable. We are in the presence of a talented Coordinator," Mr. Pokémon praised.

I grinned and scooped Togepi in my arms. I waved goodbye to the crowd. The adrenaline from earlier is settling in with my anxiety.

"You was lucky punk and don't forget it!" Ronald sneered.

Geez, what his problem. I'm pretty sure his appeal was better than mines so it's no need to be an ass. This was a friendly competition, right?

Several more Coordinators performed and I waited anxiously for round two. Kelli sat beside me as we waiting for Gina to make the announcement.

"All right ladies and gentlemen. There's are the final four Coordinators that made it to round two," Gina said.

Kelli squealed and pointed at the screen to see both of our faces. I was more shock to see that mines was the first to appear. That means I had the best appeal.

I looked to see that I would be battling against Ronald first. He sneered at me before giving me the evil eye. Seriously, what his problem? I haven't done anything to him.

Gina called us both to the stage. If he wanted to be an ass towards me for no reason then I shall show him no mercy. I glared back at him before walking to my side of the stage.

"Alright ladies and gentleman. The first battle will be between Ronald and Calvin. Whoever has the most points or the last Pokémon standing wins the round. So let's spice up the crowd and begin!" Gina said.

"Exploud, radiance with beauty!" Ronald's deep voice said.

"Bayleef, time to shine!" I said.

Exploud and Bayleef both emerged from their Poké Balls. The clock started and the battle has official begun.

"Bayleef use Energy Ball," I said.

"Exploud, destroy it with Supersonic!" Ronald said.

Bayleef opened her mouth and a green sphere appears. The sphere is radiating with energy as she launch it. Exploud open his mouth and a high pitch squeal made the energy ball burst into green sparkles. My points went down and I grew nervous again.

"Bayleef use the sparked to your advantage. Use Synthesis!" I said.

Bayleef's body glowed a light green as she healed herself. The green sparkles surrounded her, making her look beautiful in the intense sunlight. Ronald's pints decreased and he grinded his teeth together.

"Exploud use Hyper Voice!" Ronald said covering his ears!"

Exploud inhaled then exhaled and multiple blue rings went to attack the crowd. I had to cover my own ears as I seen Bayleef suffered. I'm going to shut him up if it's the last thing that I do. I will not lose to him.

"Bayleef shut him up and Vine Whip his mouth shut," I said.

Bayleef extended two vines from her leaves around her neck and wrapped around Exploud's mouth. The noise diminished and Exploud thrashed around as it couldn't move. Ronald was losing a lot of points.

"Bayleef toss him and then use Leaf Storm!" I said.

Bayleef lifted Exploud with ease and launched him into the air. Then a cyclone of leaves surrounded her and she tilted her head up. The leaves crashed into Exploud. When Exploud crashed to the ground, he fainted.

"Calvin and Bayleef will advance to the finals!" Gina announced.

That was a quick battle. That hardly took any effort at all. With any luck, my next opponent will be just as easy as Ronald was. I don't want to get cocky because La'Lonnie's words still stuck with me.

"Next we have Kelli coming to the stage," Gina announced.

When I walked off the stage and into the back I gave Kelli a fist bump. I hope it her I'm facing in the final around.

Suddenly I was clipped and I feel. Ronald sneered above me and rolled his eyes. I have had enough of this jerk.

"What is your problem?" I seethed.

"Some little wannabe who gets everything handed to him. That was a fluke and you know it. I'm obviously the better coordinator," he said.

"If you're so much better then why did I win?" I sassed.

Ronald looked angry and sneered. I'm not scared of him and we can take this outside. Suddenly he was pulled away from me by this giant.

I locked eyes with puzzling brown ones and he gave me a smile. I smile back in gratitude just before Kelli was announced the victor. Gina called my name and I waved to the stranger again before walking back to the stage.

"This is the final battle of the Valamora Contest. The victor shall be rewarded with the Valamora Ribbon. So without further ado, let the match begin," Gina said.

"Cacnea, curtain call!" Kelli said.

"Bayleef, time to shine," I called.

The clock started and I grew nervous again. This is my best friend and longtime rival. I need to focus!

"Cacnea use Pin Missile!" Kelli said.

"Bayleef counter with Energy Ball!" I said.

Cacnea waves its arms and white missiles shot towards Bayleef. Bayleef opened her mouth and launched a sphere but the pin missile destroyed it. Ugh, I have nothing to counter with.

"Cacnea use Sandstorm!" Kelli said.

"Bayleef use Leaf Storm!" I shouted.

Bayleef released her cyclone first but Cacnea jumped out of the way. I ended up losing a lot of points. I had to think quickly.

Cacnea swung its arms and a sand tornado lifted Bayleef in the air. That's when an idea struck me. I might can finish this in one move.

"Bayleef use Take-Down!" I yelled.

Bayleef blocked the sand from her eyes. Instead, she outstretched her body and slammed down onto Cacnea. Cacnea wobbled to stay up but made a battle stance.

"Bayleef use Leaf Storm one more time!"

"Cacnea, use Solarbeam!"

Both attacks collided in the middle of each other and each Pokémon gave it all. The buzzer went off and the smoke cleared. I saw horrified when I saw that Kelli had more points than everybody.

Kelli has won the contest. Cacnea manage to have more points. I lost. Kelli went to accept her ribbon as I removed myself from the stage. She deserves it after all.

I sat on the bench and looked down at Bayleef's Poké Ball. I couldn't help but look disappointed because I knew she tried so hard.

"Don't give up, you did your best. You'll get them next time," a voice whispered.

Once I turned around nobody was there. Nobody seemed to be here for a while. I was all alone.

**A/N: And that was another lovely installment ladies and gentlemen. I been thinking lately that I should upload this on Wattpad as well under the same penname. Read and review please!**

**Announcers: Next time on, 'ACJAT', our protagonist finds himself moping over his lost. Then things get worst when our heroes are faced off against another gym leader. Will Shadé and Jerry suffer the same fate as Calvin? There is only one way to find out. **


	7. Burn Baby Burn

**A/N: Happy Friday ladies and gents. This is another installment of A Crazy Journey Across Torgé. Special thanks and a big thank you to Shadow-Wolf-Hikaru for proofreading this special chapter. This chapter is very long and I want to thank everybody for coming. Calvin, disclaimers please!**

**Calvin: PokeFan does not own Pokemon. He only owns Torgé and certain OCs. Please enjoy!**

"**Burn Baby Burn!"**

"I understand that you are trying to make me feel better but late night training isn't the answer." I mumbled.

"Quit being a pansy about it. You win some, you lose some." Jerry said dryly.

I don't know why I agreed to this. It was already humiliating that I couldn't attack but to lose my first contest. Maybe Jerry is right, I am taking this to the heart.

He decided to take me out for some midnight bro time. That meant helping him train for his next gym badge. I left all my Pokéballs in my room with Togepi and Shadé except one. And Piplup just didn't want to go anywhere without me. Talk about a true best friend.

"Yeah, yeah let's get on with this. Larvitar, you up!" Jerry shouted.

Larvitar popped from his Pokéball and yawned at Jerry. I guess I wasn't the only one who was tired from this. Knowing Jerry, he just wanted to save his own pride after what happened at the Tylin Gym.

"Piplup we have the advantage. Stay focus and sharp." I said.

Piplup nodded his head and took a battle stance. I don't know how well Larvitar is trained so I have to be prepared for anything.

"Larvitar start with Sandstorm!" Jerry shouted.

"Piplup counter that with Whirl Pool!" I said.

Larvitar waved his arms around and created a sand tornado. However, Piplup spun around and used the whirl pool as a defense. That was new and unexpected.

"Larvitar now use Bite!" Jerry said.

"Wait until he gets close." I commanded.

Larvitar ran up to Piplup with his mouth wide. Piplup took the attack as Larvitar bit his flipper. I took this as my chance.

"Piplup use Bubblebeam!" I said.

Piplup blasted Larvitar with multiple bubbles pouring out of his mouth. Larvitar hissed in pain before withdrawing and returning to his side. All of a sudden, I hear a noise. Jerry must have heard it too because he pointed to the bushes. Whatever it was is going to be pulverized soon.

Out of the bushes came a blue duck like Pokémon. I knew it was a Ducklett and they were pretty annoying. I wonder what it is doing here in the middle of the night.

"Those things are so annoying. That and it's evolved form." I complained.

"I think I might catch it," Jerry shrugged.

"Why?" I asked.

"I need a water-type to help me with the gym since its fire based and I don't want just focus on Swampert. I need a backup," Jerry said.

"Go right ahead," I sassed.

"Larvitar, Rock Slide on that Ducklett!" Jerry said.

Larvitar was outlined in silver before he raised his hands. Large rocks formed above him and he tossed them at Ducklett, hitting his target. Ducklett tried to retreat to a bush nearby but Jerry wasn't letting it go that easy. Jerry jumped in the bush after it with Larvitar following.

"Larvitar use Bite!"

"Ducklett." It screeched.

"You're not getting away that easy. Go Pokéball!" I heard Jerry say.

He came from the bushes with leaves and twigs sticking to his clothes. From behind me, I see a Ducklett fly away. I didn't want to say anything to burst his bubble.

"I just caught a Ducklett," Jerry said.

Maybe it was two Ducklett's because I defiantly just saw one fly off. It isn't that dark out here. Jerry leaned over and fell into the bushes again. Okay, this is seriously not funny. He knew I didn't like to be by myself.

"This isn't funny Jerry!" I shouted.

I heard nothing. No reply. No response. No 'I gotcha'. I grew nervous and started to call his name again. I knew something was up and it was behind those bushes. I didn't want to go but I can't just sit here so I grabbed Piplup and jumped in the bushes too.

What I wasn't prepared for, was a short tumble down a hill. No wonder he didn't respond, he probably couldn't hear me.

"What are you doing here?" Said an irritating voice.

"Breathing!" A familiar voice sassed.

I knew that voice to be Jerry's. I peep past the bushes I was hiding behind to see what was going on.

A woman with curly red hair and green eyes. She was wearing a black army general blazer, gold aiguillette, tall high heeled boots, and a Red cursive S on his torso. I wonder what the 'S' stands for?

"Look kid, I don't have time for this. Obviously you seen too much and I can't have that." She said.

Jerry gritted his teeth and mutter something under his breath. Something is going on and I don't like it.

"I have to dispose of you kid. It's nothing personal. Murkrow use Shadow Ball!" She said.

"Larvitar counter with Sandstorm!" Jerry said.

From the trees and oddly colored Murkrow swooped down and launched several balls of dark energy. Larvitar counter by swinging his arms and created a shield. The shadow balls still pierced through and knocked out Larvitar.

"Anything else you want to say!" She asked.

"Umbreon, it's up to you!" Jerry said.

"Murkrow use Mean Look!" She said.

"Umbreon you use Double Edge!" Jerry said.

Murkrow soured through the sky circling Umbreon. Murkrow swooped down and glared at Umbreon stopping him in his tracks.

"Now use Sucker Punch!" she said.

Murkrow jabbed Umbreon on his side effectively knocking him down. I couldn't stand here and watch but I also couldn't allow him to suffer either.

"Umbreon use Feint Attack!" Jerry shouted.

"When it gets close use Wing Attack!" She said.

Umbreon disappeared the reappears behind Murkrow. He then tackles Murkrow, making it lose flight. However, Murkrow quickly regained itself and struck Umbreon with its wings.

Okay this is not normal. There is now way that a Murkrow is that strong. Something is seriously wrong and I'm going to find out. I just need the right time. Just when I was losing hope, Umbreon's rings started to glow. All of his wounds suddenly vanish and he got up without hesitation.

"I don't have time for this. Murkrow use Shadow Ball!" She said.

That's it. I can't watch anymore. I have to act now.

"Piplup use Ice Beam!" I said.

Piplup leaped into the air and fired a chilling beam at Murkrow. When the attack was finish, Murkrow was completely frozen solid.

"Jerry are you alright?" I asked.

He grunted and shrugged before looking back at the lady. She had a sinister grin and snapped her fingers. Murkrow burst out of the ice and took flight. It look like he never took damage. How could this be? Ice Beam is super effective against a flying-type. I grew frustrated before backing up into Jerry.

"Your useless attacks cannot phase us. Thanks to our lab, Murkrow is stronger and can endure more damage. You are pathetic. Murkrow, finish this with Shadow Ball!" She shrugged.

"Kazar use Focus Blast!" A familiar voice said.

A large blue sphere came rushing from the trees and crashed into Murkrow. Murkrow crashed right into the ground and struggled to get back up. That Focus Blast packed a lot of power.

"Murkrow we must retreat, use Haze!" She panicked.

Murkrow opened its mouth and released a thick fog. I coughed and shivered a little because it was cold. When the smoke cleared, the lady was gone.

"Calvin, don't be afraid to fight back ever. You're stronger than you know!" The voice said again.

"Dude, who was that?" Jerry asked confused.

I shrugged my shoulders and sighed. Weird things always happen to me so I'm not surprised. I really want to know who us watching me. Now that I think about it, it was the same familiar voice from before. The one from my contest yesterday. Who is this guy?

**-xXx-**

The next morning was easy. Jerry and I woke up in time to catch a late breakfast. Shadé left a note saying that she would meet us at the Gym.

"You two seem to be training a lot," I said to Jerry.

"You should too. I took my defeat at the Tylin Gym as a reminder to train harder. I want to be better than John." Jerry said.

We finished our breakfast and headed out. The gym wasn't that far of a walk and Shadé was already waiting right in front.

"Took you guys long enough. I was getting worried." She fussed.

I ignored her and headed straight inside the gym. The further I walked the hotter it became. I know this is a fire-type gym but they are taking things a little too far. It should be a crime to be this hot in here.

Suddenly an old man walk up to us in delight.

"Benny! You have challengers." He shouted.

From around the corner, a tallish guy came out. His jet black hair and blue eyes looked wet along with the rest of his body. Maybe he just went swimming.

"Sorry about that, I just came from swimming. I'm Benjamin, the Gym Leader." He said.

"My name is Shadé Scott and I challenge you to a gym battle." Shadé said.

"I'm Jerry Tucker and I also challenge you to a Gym battle." Jerry said.

"I'm Calvin Scott and I'm just an innocent bystander." I laughed.

"Great, I don't usually have females challengers," Benjamin said and looked at Shadé and winked, "Especially cute ones."

I growled lowly in my breath as Shadé had a look of disgust. I will not have anybody hitting on my little sister, especially in front of me.

"The pretty lady can go first. Follow me into the gym." Benjamin said.

I reluctantly followed to make sure that this creep didn't try anything. Talk about being subtle about it.

We entered the gym shortly and I was amazed at the battlefield. A mini volcano sat in the middle and creators stuck out in the middle. This was defiantly a fire-type gym. I took my place at the side of the battlefield made for bystander. Jerry sat next to me and had his eyes locked and concentrated.

"This battle is a three-on-three battle between Gym Leader Benny and Shadé of Hearthome City. The winner is declared when all of one sides Pokémon is unable to battle. Only the challenger may substitute. Let the match begin," Benjamin's grandfather said.

"Leafeon, battle dance!" Shadé said.

"Magmar, burn them!" Benjamin said.

Shadé is going to have this one hard. Benjamin clearly has the advantage. I wonder what type of plan she has up her sleeve.

"Leafeon start out with Sunny Day!" Shadé said.

"You are very bold I see. Use Sunny Day in a fire environment. It doesn't matter, Magmar use Flamethrower!" Benjamin said.

Is Shadé crazy? Sunny Day enhances fire type moves. She must not be thinking clearly.

Leafeon released an orange sphere in the sky and the room got brighter. Magmar opened its mouth and released a strong stream of fire at Leafeon. Leafeon, without command, dodge out of the way.

"Leafeon use Aerial-Ace!" Shadé said.

"Magmar counter with Fire Punch!" Benjamin said.

Leafeon sprinted towards Magmar. Magmar's fist was covered in large flames and it tried to punch Leafeon but she disappeared. Leafeon then reappeared and crashes into Magmar. This seemed to do a lot of damage however, Leafeon's body was engulfed in flames.

"What's going on with Leafeon?" Jerry asked.

"That's Magmar's ability Flame Body. When the opponent physically touches Magmar, then they get badly burned." I explained.

Jerry nodded and continued to watch the battle. Leafeon's body flashed a bright white and the burn was cleared. I suddenly realize what Shadé was planning to do. She knew Magmar has the ability Flame Body. Sunny Day may enhance fire-type moves but it also activates Leaf Guard, Leafeon's special ability. A bonus is that Solarbeam doesn't need to be charged either.

"Leafeon, let's try that move we have been practicing, Energy Ball!" Shadé said.

"Magmar, counter that with Flamethrower again!" Benjamin said.

Leafeon opened her mouth and a green sphere started to emerge. The sphere grew bigger and bigger until Leafeon launched it at Magmar. Magmar open its mouth and released another string stream of fire. Both attacks collided with each other and created a smokescreen.

"Leafeon use Solarbeam!" Shadé said.

"Magmar block the clouds with Smog!" Benjamin said.

Magmar opened his mouth and smoke poured out and floated to the ceiling. Leafeon stood there in shock and look at Shadé in confusion.

"Now Magmar use Lava Plume!" Benjamin said.

Magmar surround itself in flames before it burst and fire streams poured everywhere. Leafeon tried her best to dodge them but she kept getting tired.

"Leafeon use Aerial-Ace again!" Shadé said.

"Magmar use Lava Plume!" Benjamin said.

Leafeon leaped into the air and swooped down covered in white streams. Magmar surround itself in flames and burst again. This time Leafeon used the speed from Aerial-Ace to dodge the flames and strike Magmar. Magmar collapse, unable to battle.

"Magmar you did great! Litleo burn them." Benjamin said, throwing another Pokéball.

"Leafeon you were awesome. Mime Jr., battle dance!" Shadé said.

Emerging from Benjamin's Poké Ball was a brown Pokémon that I never seen before. I took my PokéDex out to scan it.

"Litleo, the Lion Cub Pokémon. Litleo is originally from the Kalos region. When exited, the flaming mane on its head glows brighter." The PokéDex said.

"Let the match begin!" Benjamin's grandfather said.

"Mime Jr., use Light Screen!" Shadé said.

"Litleo use Headbutt!" Benjamin said.

"Follow up with Hypnosis!" Shadé said.

Mime Jr. raised his hands and a glass barrier appears. He then waves his hands again to make the Barrier disappear. Litleo started to charge at Mime Jr. but Mime Jr, waved his hands and transparent rings engulf Litleo, putting it to sleep.

"Litleo come on a wake up!" Benjamin whined.

"Mime Jr., use Mimic!" I said.

Mime Jr.'s orb on his head flashed white and he charge towards Litleo. When he was close, he cocked his head back and head budded Litleo. Litleo was still sleeping and had no intentions of getting up. Shadé took this as another opportunity to strike again.

"Mime Jr., use Reflect and then Headbutt!"

"Litleo, get up!" Benjamin whined.

Mime Jr. danced and another golden box surround him then disappears. Mime Jr. then ran towards Litleo with his head sticking out. Litleo opened its eyes and yawn.

"Litleo, use Attract!" Benjamin yelled.

Litleo winked its eye and a frenzy of hearts ambushed Mime Jr. Mime Jr. was too awestruck to even more as he swung back in forth.

"Litleo use Fire Fang," Benjamin said.

Litleo pounced on Mime Jr. and bit down on his face. Her fangs become surround my flames as she bit harder. Shadé better find a way to turn this around.

"Mime Jr. use Headbutt again!" Shadé said.

"Litleo use Noble Roar and finish with Fire Fang!" Benjamin said.

Litleo roar and Mime Jr. stopped dead in his track. Litleo then pounced again and bit Mime Jr. with her flaming fangs. Mime Jr. was knocked out, leaving Shadé with two Pokémon.

"Great Job Litleo!" Benjamin praised.

"Mime Jr. you put up a good fight. Get plenty of rest now." Shadé said returning him to her Poké Ball.

"Say how about if I win, I take you out on a date?" Benjamin flirted.

Over my dead body. She better decline or someone not going to like a flooded gym!

"Um, no thank you. I just want my badge. Leafeon, battle stance!" Shadé said.

Leafeon emerged again on the battlefield looking tired. If Leafeon took one more attack then this battle was over.

"Litleo use Ember!" Benjamin said.

"Leafeon use Energy Ball then follow through with Aerial-Ace." She said.

Litleo opened her mouth and roared. From her mouth, a parade of fireballs shot out. Leafeon launched a green sphere that shredded the ember apart. Leafeon then rocket into the sky and crashed down onto Litleo.

"Litleo is unable to battle. Gym Leader Benny only has one Pokémon left," Benjamin's grandfather stated.

"Torkoal, I choose you buddy!" Benjamin said.

So this is it. I don't know how long Leafeon can last but his Torkoal looks very old. Shadé might be able to pull all of this off and win her second badge easily.

"Leafeon, let's fight to the bitter end. Leafeon use Leaf Blade!" Shadé said.

"Torkoal use Smokescreen!" Benjamin said.

Leafeon's tail and head leaves extended into long light green blades. Leafeon sprinted off towards Torkoal until Torkoal opened his mouth and a thick smoke screen covered the battlefield.

"Torkoal now use Lava Plume!" Benjamin said.

Torkoal erupted into a ball of flame that Leafeon couldn't dodge. When the smoke was cleared, Leafeon was knocked out across the battlefield.

"Leafeon is unable to battle. Challenger, select your final Pokémon," Benjamin's grandfather said.

Shadé recalled Leafeon and pull out her next Pokéball. I was unsure of who she would use. She only has her new Tirtouga and Happiny left to battle. I hope she makes the right choice.

"Tirtouga, battle dance!" Shadé called.

Tirtouga popped out of his Pokéball and gave Shadé a lazy look. He then launched a Water Gun to her face, making her mad. Shadé was going to have her hands full with this one.

"She has the advantage." Jerry awed.

"You don't know what tricks he has up his sleeves. You wasn't expecting that from La'Lonnie." I replied.

Jerry grumbled and returned back to the battle. I hope he pays close attention. He might be able to pull a victory. He shouldn't fail like I did.

"Tirtouga use Water Gun!" Shadé said.

"Torkoal use Iron Defense!" Benjamin said.

Tirtouga rolled his eyes and surrounded himself with water. He launched out like a bullet but not before Torkoal withdrew in his shell. Torkoal flashed silver and Tirtouga crashed again Torkoal, still pushing it back.

That Tirtouga could pack a lot of power. Shadé better have him train or else this could get a lot more complicated then she think it could.

"While you're facing behind, Torkoal use Flamethrower!" Benjamin said.

"Tirtouga use Smack Down!" Shadé said.

While still being inside its shell, Torkoal released a stream of fire propelling him towards Tirtouga. Tirtouga opened his mouth and fired a silver ball of energy at Torkoal. The ball knocked Torkoal off track and made him crash into the wall.

"Torkoal is unable to battle, Tirtouga is the winner leading the Challenger the winner." Benjamin's grandfather huffed.

I blinked in confusion. That's it. She won her second battle like it was nothing. Shadé smiled sheepishly before she recalled Tirtouga to its Pokéball.

"Wow, you luck out. My next step was having Torkoal use Solarbeam but you won fair and square. It is my honor to present you with the Burning-Intuition badge." Benjamin grinned.

Shadé gladly accepted the badge and placed it in her badge case. Two down and she has six more to go.

"Alright, young man. Your next!" Benjamin said looking at Jerry.

-xXx-

"Alright the same rules apply. Only the challenger my substitute and the winner is declared when one sides Pokémon is unable to battle," Benjamin's grandfather said.

"Magcargo, burn them!" Benjamin said.

"Larvitar, victory stance!" Jerry said.

Jerry sure has the advantage. I turn to Shadé as she glances at her badge. She had a sad look on her face.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

She sighed before replying to me.

"I feel like I was just lucky. Tirtouga doesn't listen to nothing I say and it's frustrating." She said.

"I understand how you feel." I said.

She looked skeptical. She never heard this story but I felt the need to tell her.

"When I first received Piplup, he didn't listen to a word a said. He use attacks on his own terms and pecked my head a lot. Over time, we bonded and eventually he started listening. That's part of being a Pokémon Trainer." I reassured her.

"Pip, Piplup!" My starter Pokémon said.

"Nobody asked you to cosign." I said.

Shadé looked skeptical again and then nodded her head. She focused more on the battle as it was has already started.

"Magcargo use Yawn!" Benjamin said.

"Larvitar use Protect and follow up with Screech!" Jerry said.

Magcargo yawned and a pink bubble floated towards Larvitar. Larvitar surround himself in a green force field, destroying the pink bubble completely. Larvitar then let out a piercing screech that had everybody covering their ears.

"Magcargo shut him up with Rock Slide!" Benjamin said.

"Larvitar use Protect again," Jerry said.

Magcargo summoned rocks above Larvitar as they came crashing down the sky. Larvitar surrounded himself in another blue shield before the rocks came, making them bounce off the shield.

"This isn't working, Larvitar return. Swampert, victory stance!" He called.

Swampert emerge and gave a loud cry. It's clear that Jerry has the advantage since Magcargo is a Rock and Fire-Type. Once water move and it's a wrap.

"Swampert use Hydropump!" Jerry said.

"Magcargo use Harden!" Benjamin said.

Magcargo stood in place and its body was covered by a clear armor. Swampert opened his mouth to release a huge torrent of water. The torrent bounced off of Magcargo and hit the volcano, creating a smokescreen.

"I really wasn't expect that. Swampert use Earthquake!" Jerry said.

"Flamethrower!" Magcargo said.

Swampert stomped on the ground, cause Magcargo to tumble and crash into the wall. Magcargo was knocked out in one single blow. If Jerry keeps this up then, he should have a smooth battle.

"You did great Magcargo. Arcanine, burn them!" Benjamin shouted.

"Swampert stand strong and expect the unexpected," Jerry said.

"Arcanine, start off with Crunch!" Benjamin commanded.

"Swampert counter with Mud Shot!" Jerry said.

Arcanine charged at Swampert with an open mouth. Swampert opened his mouth and a barrage of mud balls shot out. Arcanine swiftly dodge them with ease and bit down on Swampert's fin.

"Swampert, up close Surf!" Jerry said.

"Flare Blitz!" Benjamin said.

Swampert surrounded himself in water and crashed into Arcanine. Arcanine struggled to get up but surrounded itself in blue flames. It then crashed into Swampert and retreated back to its trainer.

"I must admit that your Arcanine is strong. To endure an up close Surf and still be standing. I'll put an end to this though, Swampert use Muddy Water!" Jerry said.

"Not so fast, Arcanine use Solarbeam!" Benjamin said.

Swampert engulf himself in dirty brown water and rode on top of it. Arcanine charged a light green ball in front of its mouth. I hope that Muddy Water hits first.

Swampert crashed down onto Arcanine, landing his hit first. With his last bit of energy, Arcanine fired a large beam of solar energy that landed a direct hit on Swampert, creating another smokescreen. When the smoke cleared, both Pokémon were declared unable to battle. That still leaves Jerry with the advantage since he has two Pokémon left compared to Benjamin's one.

"You're my last hope. Castform, I choose you!" Benjamin said.

"Let's see how well you do, Ducket let's go!" Jerry said.

I face palmed as I wonder what would come out of his Poké Ball. It could be the chance of another Ducklett but I doubt it.

From Jerry's Poké Ball, came a yellow tiny mouse Pokémon. It was so cute and I've seen several of these before. It was a Pichu.

"Whoa, I could have sworn you was a Ducklett?" Jerry said in confusion.

Pichu lifted its ears in curiosity before looking at Castform, ready to battle. At least Pichu was an obedient Pokémon instead of Shadé's Tirtouga.

Jerry whipped put his PokéDex to scan Pichu's move choice. He smirked and returned to the battle.

"Alright little guy, I know this is your first battle so I won't be mad if we lose. We just gotten to know each other so give it your all. Pichu use Nasty Plot!" Jerry said.

"That won't help you, Castform use Hail!" Benjamin said.

Castform launched a silver orb in the sky and the clouds created a thick fog with hail plopping all over the battlefield. Castform then changed forms into purplish-blue head with a mint green cloud underneath. Pichu grin sinister before being covered in a golden aura.

"Pichu use Thunder Wave!" Jerry said.

"Castform, use Weather Ball!" Benjamin said.

Pichu was quicker than Castform and surround himself in electricity. It then fired a yellow stream of electricity that pause Castform in mid attack. Pichu then shutter with electricity before panting.

That's the one thing about Pichu. When using an electric attack, they take the damage too since their bodies are too small to store too much.

"Pichu use Charge Beam!" Jerry said.

"Castform shake the paralysis off and use Fire Blast!" Benjamin said.

Pichu gathered a ball of electricity into its hands. It then thrust forwards and a small stream of electricity fired at Castform. Castform blew it breath and a huge blast of fire demolish the charge beam and blast into Pichu. When the attack was over, Pichu was standing and panting for air. Then a chuck of ice came from the sky and pulverized Pichu, knocking it out.

"Pichu is unable to battle. Both sides only has one Pokémon left. The standing Pokémon shall be declared the winner," Benjamin's grandfather said.

"Larvitar let's do this, victory stance!"

"Let's give them a run for it, Castform use Rain Dance!" Benjamin said.

"Larvitar you use Bite!" Jerry said.

Castform launched a blue sphere into the air making it rain inside the entire gym. It then changed forms so that it look exactly like a teardrop. Larvitar jumped above Castform and bit down on its faces before tossing it to the ground.

"Castform now use Weather Ball!" Benjamin said.

"Larvitar use Protect!" Jerry said.

Castform launched a watery sphere at Larvitar. Before the sphere could hit, Larvitar raised his arms and a blue force field took the damage.

"Castform, Weather Ball again and again!"

"Larvitar keep it up and when you get a chance use Rock Slide!" Jerry said.

Castform launched water sphere after water sphere. Larvitar keep his shield up but it was only so much damage that could be token before it disappeared. Larvitar waved his hands in the air and rocks came down and crashed into Castform.

Larvitar was panting from energy being lost. Jerry better wrap this up before he loses the battle. I watched Piplup pay close attention to the battle along with Togepi.

"TAR!" Larvitar panted before glowing white.

This couldn't be. Larvitar was evolving already! Larvitar changed as he grew taller and lost all his limbs. Its face grew into a mask and its body turned into a shell. Jerry now had a Pupitar!

"Cool, you evolved Pupitar!" Jerry said.

"Pup, Pupitar!" He grunted in a deep voice.

"It doesn't matter, Castform finish this with Weather Ball!" Benjamin said.

Castform launched another blue sphere of water at Pupitar. The sphere crashed into Pupitar and pushed him back, making him angry. Pupitar glowed another white light and released a dark beam of energy.

I've never seen that move before. I knew it wasn't Dark Pulse because I've seen that one plenty of times. This one is unfamiliar. Whatever the move was, easily knocked Castform out and Jerry won the battle. Benjamin proudly have him a pay on the back along with his gym badge.

I now feel like a complete loser. Shadé and Jerry now had another gym badge while I was sitting here struggling to get one ribbon. Maybe I should give up being a coordinator. I'm clearly not too good at it. Piplup jumped on my head and pecked it begging for attention. I quickly scooped up Togepi as well and walked towards Benjamin and Jerry. I gave him a sheepish smile, hinting my pride for his victory.

"Well the next gym is located in Lyndale City. I'll give you a heads up and tell you that she uses Ghost Pokémon," Benjamin advised.

We nodded our heads in gratitude and headed towards the exit. I was ready to leave Valamora Island with a huge decision. Am I ready to give up my dreams?

"It's still late in the afternoon. If we hurry, we could make it to Route 403 by nightfall." Shadé suggested.

"Yeah, I'm ready for my third gym badge." Jerry said.

I just sighed and continued to walk some more with my family. They look so ambitious, young, and intelligent. They fully execute their moves and choice in a battle.

"Where are you guys headed now?" A familiar voice said.

I didn't really expect Kelly to be here. She was dragging this really tall guy with her and she grinned at me.

This guy was clearly over six feet with an athlete's built. His brown eyes meet with my hazel ones as we was having a stare down. His bleach blond hair was short and combed so that it swooped to one side. I can see his biceps from his sleeveless white hood and baggy jeans. I could tell already he was a jerk.

"You guys this is my new travel partner, Luc!" Kelli said.

"We are headed to Metal Island before we head to Central City. You guys want to come," Kelli suggested.

Luc looked down upon us before he shrugged at the idea. You see, I could spot a jerk from a mile away. Hanging out with Jerry for years would make you see that.

"Yeah sure, a detour wouldn't hurt us," Shadé said.

Jerry grunted in refusal but he had no opinion in this. When Shadé made up her mind you either go with it or catch her wrath. Trust me, you don't want to catch her wrath.

"Then it's settle. Let's go right now before the ferry leaves." Kelli said.

"Good, let's get going then!" Luc said.

The feeling hit me like a ton of bricks. That voice was the same voice that I heard in the forest and at the contest hall. Why is he being so nice to me, if he doesn't know me? I'm going to find out more about Luc because something isn't settling right.

**A/N: And that was another installment. It means a lot to me for everybody that reads my story. Thank you all. Soon this will be on WattPad as well under the same name. **

**Announcers: Next time on "A Crazy Journey across Torg****é, our protagonist finds himself moping. Then to make matters worst, they have another run in with Team Shadow in Lyndale City. Can our heroes win or will they fall? Find out on "Into the Shadows!.**

**Calvin: Since PokeFan posts every Friday, he wanted to say Happy Thanksgiving or any holiday being celebrated across the globe. Read and review!**


	8. Into the Shadows

**A/N: Good evening everybody and welcome to another installment of "A Crazy Journey across Torgé." Thank you all for reading my fan fiction and all the views I have been getting. Special thanks to Shadow-Wolf-Hikaru for proofreading my chapters. Thank you Morris Archeltum and OnceInAFullMoon13 for allowing me to use Julian and Lacey. Sorry for the shortness or the chapter. **

**Calvin: Pok**éFan does not own Pokémon. He only owns Torgé and the plotline and most Original characters in this fiction. Without further ado, here is chapter 7.

**Into the Shadows**

Metal Island. A place of mystery and pure steel. This place is making me feel really uneasy with all these Steel-Types floating around.

"I'm catching me another Pokémon!" Shadé squealed.

I guess my sister is going on a Pokémon frenzy. I heard Luc chuckle under his breath as I glared at him. This guy isn't on my good side and I still don't trust him.

"Oh look, a Beldum! I'm going to catch it!" Shadé declared.

Honestly I'm happy for her but she needs to calm down. She is a little hyper after her first two gym battles and is doing great for herself. I couldn't say the same since I didn't want to be here.

"Leafeon use Energy Ball!" Shadé said.

Beldum took stunned (as stun as a platonic face could get) and was shot out of the air. Shadé wasted no time a throw a Poké Ball at it. Like come on, catching Pokémon isn't that damn easy.

I heard that ding of the Poké Ball, hinting at her successful capture. It looks like Shadé does make everything seem easier. Shadé cradled her new capture and smiled to herself. Our dad would be proud at the Trainer she is becoming. I know that he couldn't say the same about me.

"All right, the ferry is leaving soon. Can we go now?" Jerry asked irritated.

"Yeah Shadé, we want to make it to Lyndale City by the morning." I said.

Shadé huffed then sighed. I knew she wanted to stay but Jerry did have a point. I would like to get to the next City as soon as possible.

"Okay. I guess I did get something out of this. Let's hurry because the ferry leaves in five minutes." Shadé said.

Shadé and Jerry said their goodbyes to Kelli and Luc. I wanted to have a word with Kelli so I told them to leave without me.

"Hey, you be careful okay. I don't trust this creep at all," I whispered, gesturing at Luc.

"Don't worry I'll be fine and Luc is a good person so stop being mean to him," Kelli said softly.

I nodded and headed towards the Ferry but someone grabbed my arm. I turned around to throw a punch but the same person caught my fist.

"Whoa buddy don't go hostile on me. I wanted to give you something before you go." Luc said.

I glared at him but let him continue. He pulled a bag out of his back pocket and handed it to me. I was stun that he ever gave me something.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" I asked.

"Because I care about you. It might seem creepy but it feels like I've known you forever." Luc said, smiling down at me.

I continued to glare at him but took his gift. There was no way I was denying a gift, especially if it was free. Luc waved goodbye at me as I raced to the ferry. I saw Jerry and Shadé enter the dock and ran on the peer, begging them to wait. I finally made it on the ferry and it pulled off immediately, heading towards Route 403. Shadé and Jerry stood beside me as we watched the ocean.

"It's hard to believe that it's only been a week," Shadé said softly.

I wondered the same thing. I think I made up my mind and decided after they get their third badge, I might head back home. I knew I wasn't ready for a journey but I kept pushing myself. I'll tell them when I'm ready.

"We should keep going. I think we could make it to Lyndale City by the morning," Jerry suggested.

"Sounds good to me," Shadé said.

Jerry retaliated but I wasn't paying attention. I was too wrapped up in my own thoughts. I think I'm going to leave after the next city. The only thing is that I'm not good with goodbyes. I looked out at the sea, searching for answers.

**-xXx-**

"Just admit it doofus, we're lost!" Shadé said.

Jerry grumbled and looked at the map some more. I don't have time for this childish banter.

"Let's just keep moving forward. If we happen to see something weird then we will follow the path back." I suggested.

Shadé and Jerry agreed and followed my lead. I knew my way around a forest so it shouldn't be too heard. Then I heard a noise and stopped.

"Do you guys hear that?" I asked.

"Yeah! It might be coming from Lyndale City!" Shadé said excitedly.

Jerry ran ahead of us leaving Shadé and I behind. Shadé followed suit and I was lagging behind her. Piplup and Togepi are getting heavy. We run after Jerry until the forestland starts to turn into the road. We finally arrived in Lyndale City. It was actual quite small. I expected this place to be slightly bigger.

The next sight I saw was horrifying. I saw a group of men with all black sweats terrorizing people. I don't understand what is going on but I know it can't be right.

"Look there is Lacey!" Jerry shouted.

Lacey was on top of this big read Pokémon. I recognized it as a Gyrados but I was baffled. Weren't Gyradoses usually blue? Lacey commanded her Atrocious Pokémon to attack the men. I backed away in shock and then bumped into something. I turned around and Julian was in the large puddle, soaking wet. I outstretched my arm and tried to pull him up.

"I'm sorry about that," I said sheepishly.

Julian shrugged and a group of men came back out. Julian command a red dog-like Pokémon to use fire spin. Several other men tried to jump on him but they were burnt by his fire Pokémon. Julian saw us and gestured for us to follow him. He lead us away from the disaster and lead us in front of a huge building.

"Look there is no time to explain. Inside that building is something important and I need to you guys to go figure it out. Team Shadow has already invaded the city looking for something," he said.

My eyes widen and I stared at him. I wondered who else knew about Team Shadow. I mean they are all over the news but Julian is hiding more than he is letting on.

"You guys need to hurry. The Lyndale City Gym Leader is already inside. Lacey and I have out here covered," Julian said.

"Wait, I'll stay here and help out!" Shadé said.

I nodded my head and followed Jerry who was already running inside the building. Seriously, he could have at least told me what he was doing before running off. We ran inside the building and I notice a bunch of books around. This place seem familiar but foreign at the same time. I didn't want to think as I had to balance Togepi in my arms.

"Come on Slowpoke, we don't have time to be playing the guessing game! Hurry you ass up!" Jerry yelled at me.

We climbed to the top of the stairs to see a battle already happening. Random attacks were called and I made Togepi put a safeguard around use. Two people were battling against another woman. I'm assuming the women with the team shadow general uniform was the one we needed to look out for.

The girl in front of me had long dark black hair and a yellow sundress with matching heels. The way she controlled her Banette with so much grace and skill, amazed me. The guy next to her was taller than me. His brown eyes meet mines and he scrunched up his face. He focused back on the battle and commanded his own Banette to attack the girl.

"Give up the book Lady Ninja. It doesn't belong to you," The guy said.

"How do you know who I am?" She questioned.

"I've been keeping tabs for months now. Just give up the book and we'll make it easy for you!" He shouted.

"I'm not abandoning my mission because some kid told me too. Ninetales use Flamethrower!" Lady Ninja said.

"Banjee use Psychic to redirect it!" He said.

"Banette use Knock Off to get that book back!" The other girl ordered.

Ninetales opened its mouth to release a huge flame but it was redirected towards the ceiling. The ceiling caught on fire immediately. I started to panic and I shook Jerry.

"I can see it too. I'll worry about the ceiling and you try to see if you can get that book out of her hands." Jerry said.

Lady Ninja must have heard us because she growled under her breath. She then took out a Poké Ball, releasing her Seviper.

"Seviper, use Wrap on that boy!" She said.

"Bayleef, come out and use Vine Whip and get that book back. Piplup use Whirl Pool on the ceiling. Togepi use Rock Smash on Seviper!" I said.

Piplup glowed blue and a large whirlpool came from his beak. He then tossed in the air and demolish some of the flames. Jerry sent out his Swampert to help out as well. Seviper slithered towards me but Togepi jumped out of my arms and crashed her tiny fist into Seviper's face. Bayleef emerged from her Poké Ball as well and two vines came from her neck.

Lady Ninja jumped out of the way and stepped on Bayleef's vine with her heels. She then leaped into the air and recalled her Ninetales.

"It was nice knowing you but I have what I came here for. Ta ta for now. Seviper use Haze!" Lady Ninja said.

Seviper open its mouth and released a thick fog. When the fog cleared, Lady Ninja and Seviper was gone. The girl and guy from earlier look extremely mad.

"Gosh darn it. Team Shadow got away with the book. What are we going to do now?" The blond hair guy whined.

"I have no idea Kenneth but at least we tried," She said.

The girl and the guy finally turned towards us. There previous expressions changed to one of gratitude as they held their hand out.

"Hello I'm O'Rona Arrowzon, Lyndale City Gym Leader and this is my Banette!" O'Rona said.

"And I'm Kenneth Akiko, but you can call me Kenny. This is my partner Banjee," Kenny said pointing to his own Banette.

"Hi I'm Jerry Tucker and I'm training to be a Pokémon Master." Jerry said.

"Hi, my name is Calvin Scott. This is my partner Piplup and those two are my Topepi and Bayleef!" I greeted.

Jerry walked away leaving me with O'Rona and Kenneth. Well, that was very rude of him. Wait until we get to the Pokémon Center.

"I'm sorry for his rudeness" I apologized.

O'Rona giggled and waved it off. "It's no big deal. Thank you for saving the Lyndale Library. We have so much to lose here; it would be a shame if it all burned down. I don't know what I would have done." She said.

I smiled and the three of us started to walk out the library. The name Kenneth sound familiar but I couldn't put my finger on it. I know that name from somewhere. Then it hit me. This is Professor Redwood's nephew that we we're supposed to be looking for. The room just got very awkward.

"Kenny!" I said sheepishly.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Professor Redwood said that we we're suppose to look for you." I said.

Kenny's eyes lit up in shock. His face then broke into a grin before he tripped on a step and fell. I winced as I saw Kenny struggling to pull himself up. And I thought I was clumsy.

"Yes, you're the trainers that have potential! Aunt Laura has a lot of faith in you trainers!" Kenny beamed.

This kid is very weird but I like him. He's way better than Luc. Luc is just creepy.

"They got away and took the book!" O'Rona said.

Julian and Lacey sighed. Shadé gave me a stern look like it was my fault. I glares right back at her until O'Rona interrupted.

"It doesn't matter because this isn't over," she said.

We all nodded our heads in agreement. I wonder what was so important about the book. Why did Team Shadow want the book so bad? What's their motives?

"Before I forget, O'Rona I challenge you to a gym battle!" Jerry declared.

"Hey that's not fair. I was going to challenge first jerk!" Shadé argued.

I sighed and tried to separate them. I can tell this is going to be a long night.

**-xXx-**

As soon as we enter the Pokémon Center, Kenny went to the video phone. Shadé, Jerry, and I decided to stick behind him to find out what's going on. Julian and Lacey decided to call it a night.

"Hey Aunt Laura!" Kenny said.

"Hello Kenneth. Is everything alright? I tried to answer your video call earlier but I was busy with the students." She said.

"Yeah we had a tussle with Team Shadow," he said sheepishly.

Her face fell into horror and she started to panic.

"What happened? Are you alright? You're not hurt, are you?" She asked in concerned.

"No Aunty I'm doing fine. Team Shadow broke into the library and stole the Book of Legends. Calvin tried to get it but they was too quick and they took off." Kenny said.

"This is very bad!" Professor Redwood paled.

"No need to interrupt but what's so bad about a book. It doesn't seem like a big deal." Jerry shrugged.

I glared at him and slapped him upside his head. Doesn't he know that it rude to interrupt a conversation? I smiled and gave Professor Redwood an apologetic smile.

"You see Jerry it is bad though. I'll explain everything soon. I need you all to meet me in Central City by next week. Don't worry it won't be a waste of time. There's actual a Gym and Contest Hall located there! I hope to see you soon." Professor Redwood said.

"We'll be there. Don't worry!" Shadé assured her.

"Thank you so much. This means a lot. Kenny try not to get into too much trouble. I know you can be dangerous!" Professor Redwood said and hung up.

Shadé, Jerry, and I looked at Kenny as he was rubbing his head. He beamed and flashed us a grin before declaring he was calling it a night.

"So Jerry and I can challenge the Gym and then we can get going. Then your next contest is calling you." Shadé beamed at me.

I half grinned at her. Little did they know my journey was coming to a short close? After Central City, I will be heading home. I already made up my mind.

**A/N: And that was the next chapter. Thank you all for reading and happy holidays to those who celebrated. Read and review if possible. **

**Announcers: On the next time on, "A Crazy Journey Across Torg****é", ****Shad****é and Jerry try to win their Living-Spirit badge. Can they win their badges? Will Calvin ever get out of his slump? And who is this Kenny character? Find out next week on "Ghost of a Chance!" **

**Calvin: Thanks everybody, see you next week. **


	9. Ghost of a Chance!

**A/N: Hello ladies and gents and welcome to another installment of "A Crazy Journey across Torgé." Thank you to everyone who reads my story and special thanks to Shadow-Wolf-Hikaru for proofreading my story. Her help means a lot to me. Also special thanks to OnceInAFullMoon13 for allowing me to use Lacey and special thanks to Morris Archeltum for allowing me to use Julian. Calvin, the disclaimers please!**

**Calvin: PokeFan does not own Pokémon (although he wishes he does). He only owns the plot, region, and certain original characters. Here is chapter eight. **

"**Ghost of a Chance!" **

"Why does that jerk face get to go first? Doesn't anybody believe in chivalry anymore?" Shadé whined.

Apparently somebody is upset that Jerry is battling first. She needs to grow up and get over it.

"See this as a chance to see how O'Rona battles." I said.

"At least you don't have to go last!" Lacey whined.

Julian snickered at the girls. I still can't believe someone who is as calm and collected as him is a Pokémon Coordinator. Then again, everybody expects me to be a trainer because of my father.

"This battle between Gym Leader O'Rona and Jerry Tucker is about to begin. Both trainers can only use two Pokémon each. Only the challenger may substitute. Let the battle begin." The referee said.

I'm actually excited to see this match. Shadé and I should know how to handle Ghost-Type Pokémon since we visit Fantima a lot. I wonder what kind of Pokémon O'Rona has besides a Banette.

"Cofagrigus, I choose you!" O'Rona said.

"Bagon, victory stance!" Jerry said.

On the battlefield Bagon and a Cofagrigus appeared. I hope Jerry knows not to make any physical contact with it.

"Bagon start off with Ember!" Jerry shouted.

"Cofagrigus, use Haze!" O'Rona stated.

Bagon opened his mouth and a series of small fireballs barrages toward Cofagrigus. Cofagrigus took the damage but it didn't seem to do a thing. Cofagrigus then opened its sarcophagus and a thick fog appeared over the battlefield making it hard to see.

"Bagon don't panic. Stay focused!" Jerry said.

"Cofagrigus use Will-O-Wisp!" O'Rona shouted.

Cofagrigus summoned a huge bluish fireball in its hand and tossed it at Bagon. Because if the haze, Bagon didn't have time to dodge and was burned badly. This could end badly for Jerry if he doesn't quickly think of a strategy!

"Bagon don't worry it's not over yet. Bagon use Bite!" He said.

This is not good. I hope the attack doesn't hit because it spells trouble for Jerry. This haze is making it hard to see. I face palmed and watch Bagon bit down on Cofagrigus. The bite did a lot of damage but suddenly Bagon was wrapped in gauze. Bagon was twitching around trying to get out. Jerry face started to panic as he didn't know what was going on.

"In case you're wondering that Cofagrigus' special ability Mummy. It immobilize your opponent and takes over their own ability. Now use Shadow Ball!" O'Rona said.

"Bagon use Protect!" Jerry said.

Bagon shielded himself with a blue force field while Cofagrigus launched a shadowy ball at him. Bagon then hopped around trying to get the gauze off of him.

"Cofagrigus use Grudge!" O'Rona said.

"Bagon use Dragonbreath!" Jerry said.

Cofagrigus waved his hands and a black aura outlined Bagon. Bagon took a deep breath and a huge green beam at Cofagrigus. The haze finally cleared and Cofagrigus was knocked out. Bagon did a happy dance then cringed with his burn.

"I don't understand how this happened?" O'Rona asked.

"You may have immobilized and burned Bagon put we still have powerful attack that could fight through Cofagrigus' defense." Jerry said smugly.

"Very well but you won't be so lucky next time. Kecleon, I choose you!" O'Rona said.

Kecleon emerge from a Poké Ball and hissed it tongue. Battle this Pokémon can be kind of tricky because of its ability.

"I have experiences battling Kecleon so your tricks won't work. Bagon use Twister!" Jerry said.

"Kecleon counter with Flamethrower!"

Bagon spun in a circle and a small tornado surround him as Kecleon blew out a large stream of flames. The flames engulf the twister and made it stronger. Bagon stopped spinning and through his arms, releasing the flaming cyclone.

"Kecleon no!" O'Rona shouted.

Kecleon took the attack dead on and was engulf in the flames. When the flames diminish, Kecleon was still standing tall and proud.

"That didn't work so Bagon use Dragonbreath!" Jerry said.

"Kecleon turn invisible to dodge!" O'Rona said.

Bagon opened his mouth and a large beam of green energy blasted out. The attack hit Kecleon and created a smokescreen. When the smoke clear, Kecleon was gone.

"Now Kecleon use Lick and then finish it with Shadow Claw!" O'Rona said.

Suddenly a tongue came from the sky and attached to Bagon swinging him around. Then the tongue retracted and swung Bagon forwards and a shadowed claw scratched Bagon.

"Bagon is unable to battle, Kecleon is the winner." The referee said.

"Bagon you put up a great right. Umbreon, victory stance!" Jerry shouted.

Umbreon emerged on the battlefield ready to battle. Kecleon reappeared on the battlefield and glared at Umbreon. I know this battle is about to be an epic one.

"Kecleon start off with Shadow Ball." O'Rona said.

"Umbreon counter with your own Shadow Ball," Jerry said.

Both shadow balls collided with each other on the middle. Both Pokémon were still glaring at each other with a lot of hatred.

"Umbreon use Double-Edge." Jerry said.

"Kecleon use Sucker Punch!" O'Rona said.

Before Umbreon could strike, Kecleon swooped across the field and sucker punched Umbreon across the face. Umbreon was surrounded by a golden aura and bone rushed Kecleon back around the field.

The battle was very intense. Each Pokémon was exchanging blow for blow until the bitter end.

"Quick Kecleon finish this with Sucker Punch!" O'Rona said.

"Moonlight!" Jerry smirked.

Kecleon's attack couldn't hit properly as moonlight wasn't an actual attack. The rings on Umbreon's fur started to glow and all of his cuts and bruises were healed.

"Now you finish this Umbreon with Iron Tail!" Jerry said.

Umbreon's tail glowed a shiny silver as he leaped towards Kecleon. He then struck him with his tail and knocked it out instantly.

"Kecleon is unable to battle. The victory goes to the challenger." The referee said.

O'Rona gave a sad smile as she returned Kecleon. She walked up to Jerry and gave him and small object. The object was a coffin with a halo on top.

"This is the Living-Spirit badge and it belongs to you now. I hope you go very far on your journey." O'Rona said politely.

Jerry shook her hand and placed his badge in his badge case. He then patted Umbreon on his head and thanked him for a job well done. O'Rona then signaled for Shadé to step to the battle field and take her battle. I hope that Shadé wins on her first try as well so we don't have to come back.

"I never seen a live gym battle before today." Kenny cheered.

I raised an eyebrow at him and looked towards the battlefield. Shadé had a look of determination on her face. I know this battle is going to be as intense as the last.

"This battle is between Gym Leader O'Rona and Shadé Scott of Hearthome City. This shall be a two-on-two battle and only the challenger can substitute. Let the battle begin." The referee said.

"Shuppet, I choose you!" O'Rona said.

"Happiny, Victory Dance!" Shadé said.

Out of O'Rona's Poké Ball a black and grey puppet like Pokémon appeared. I know Ghost-Pokémon all too well and Shadé should too.

"Shuppet start off with Will-O-Wisp!" O'Rona said.

"Same strategy I see. Oh well, Happy use Charm!" Shadé said.

Shuppet surrounded itself in blue fireballs before launching them at Happiny. The attack landed successfully and Happiny was burned. However, Happiny blew a kiss at Shuppet and many hearts barracked it.

"Why would she use a Normal type in a Ghost type gym? None of her attacks will work." Kenny asked.

"It's very obvious actually. Her attacks won't land on Happiny and she has the option of substituting. It actually very smart on her end." Jerry comment sarcastically.

"You didn't have to be rude. Kenny asked an honest question," I growled back.

"Hey guys, no need to get hostile with each other." Julian said.

Jerry and I both growled and glared at Julian to be quiet. Lacey raised an eyebrow and turned away back to the battlefield.

"Shuppet use Knock Off!" O'Rona said.

"Happiny dodge and then use Refresh!" Shadé said.

Shuppet floated toward Happiny with a dark aura. The aura then turned into a shadowy hand and reach towards Happiny. Happiny ducked away from the hand and a golden aura surrounds her, healing her burn.

"Now while Shuppet's close, Happiny use Copycat!" Shadé yelled.

Happiny's hand glowed white and a dark aura surrounded her. She cocked her fist back and slammed in into Shuppet's body. Shuppet fainted instantly on impact.

"Well I wasn't really expecting that. Great job Shuppet. Haunter, I choose you!" O'Rona said.

O'Rona threw her Poké Ball and a small Haunter appears. It then licks her face and she giggles at the affection.

"Come on Haunter focus. Use Hypnosis!" O'Rona giggled.

"Happiny use Sweet Kiss!" Shadé yelled.

Happiny blew a kiss at Haunter and a yellow heart appeared. The yellow heart exploded in Haunter's face, making it confused. However, Haunter extended its hands and a pink wave of energy had Happiny fast asleep.

"Now Haunter use Dream Eater!" O'Rona shouted.

"Quickly Happiny, wake up!" Shadé shouted.

Happiny remained snoring on the battlefield while Shadé was panicking. Haunter then releases a shadowed version of itself that swooped down and took Happiny's energy.

"I don't know if you'll wake up so Happiny return. Tirtouga, battle dance!" Shadé yelled.

Tirtouga emerged from his Poké Ball with a last yawn. He then gave Shadé the once over before rolling his eyes and going back to sleep. This could be a major problem for Shadé if she can't control Tirtouga.

"Tirtouga will you wake up and use Ancient Power!"

"Haunter you use Shadow Ball!"

Tirtouga continued to sleep and a snort bubble was floating in his nose. Haunter gathered shadow energy in its hands and launched the shadow ball at Tirtouga. Tirtouga remained sleep and oblivious to the damage.

"Well this is awkward," Kenny whistled.

"Come on Tirtouga, get up!" Shadé yelled.

"Uh, Haunter use Shadow Claw!" O'Rona said.

Haunter reached his claw out and scratched Tirtouga across the face. Tirtouga woke up irritated and growled at Haunter. Tirtouga surrounded himself in water and shot out like a bullet towards Haunter. Tirtouga slammed into Haunter and Haunter crashed into a wall.

"Tirtouga you have to listen to me!" Shadé shouted.

"Haunter use Sucker Punch!" O'Rona said.

Haunter quickly floated towards Tirtouga and punched him across the face. Tirtouga surrounded himself in water again and slammed Haunter into the wall. Haunter then floated but fell again.

"Haunter is unable to battle. The winner is Shadé Scott." The referee said.

Well that was... a surprise. I didn't think Shadé would win like this but a wins a win.

"I would like to advise you to train Tirtouga more." O'Rona said politely.

"I'm sorry about him. He tends to do that... A lot," Shadé said sheepishly.

"That is fine. I'm glad to present you with the Living-Spirit Badge," O'Rona said giving Shadé her badge.

"Well that's three down and five more to go." Shadé said excitedly.

Once again, Shadé and Jerry have an easy path. They have three badges each and I'm struggling to get one ribbon. It doesn't matter because I'm leaving after Central City.

**-xXx-**

"We'll meet again very soon," Lacey said as she waved goodbye to use.

"Yeah and Calvin, next time I see you. We shall battle!" Julian grinned.

I gave him a half-assed grin and bump fist with him. It's no point in saying anything to him because he'll find out eventually.

"We have to get going on Route 407 if we want to make it to Central City on time." Jerry complained.

Shadé and I glared at him as well said goodbye to our friends. O'Rona meet us at the beginning of Route 407 to say her goodbye personally.

"I really hope you guys can stop Team Shadow. I won't you to take what you learned in Lyndale City to be something. Take care and good luck." She said.

We nodded our heads and started to walk to Central City. We didn't make it far before we heard a voice asking us to wait. When the voice was getting louder, the silhouette and a person becomes visible. The person shouting was Kenny. Kenny finally caught up with us and he stopped to catch his breath. His face was red in embarrassment and he struggled to speak.

"I want to travel with... You... Guys!" He panted.

Shadé and I looked at each other then looked at Jerry. Jerry was looking bored as he looked back at us. Piplup and Togepi looked back at me, like I had the answer.

"Why?" I asked.

"I think I could learn from you all. Today was my first time seeing a gym battle live and I touched me. Aunt Laura said I have a lot to learn and what better way than to travel with friend. I need this so please say yes." Kenny said while he was on his knees groveling.

"Get off the ground!" Jerry growled.

Shadé and I each smacked him upside his head before turning back to Kenny. Shadé reached out her hand to help Kenny up from the ground before answering him.

"Of course you can. You want to be a Pokémon Researcher. What better way than to travel with a group of Pokémon Trainers." Shadé said.

I shrugged my shoulders, agreeing with Shadé. With Kenny around, they won't need me anymore so now I can leave then without feeling guilty. Kenny quickly got up and pulled the three of us into a hug. Jerry was growling before he started walking towards Route 407.

The walk shouldn't be too far. O'Rona it should only take a maximum of only three days. And with Kenny here, it shouldn't take us that long anyway.

"So you guys, tell me about yourselves? I want to get to know all of you." Kenny asked.

I don't see the harm in him knowing some things about us. We might be traveling together for a while so it's only fair that he asked.

"Why do you need to know?" Jerry rudely interrupted.

"Jerry you don't have to say anything to him!" Shadé seethed.

I really don't feel like the arguing today. Those two have been going at it since we've left home. When are they going to stop!

"Kenny pay no attention to the immature children." I muttered.

The both stopped to glare at me before glaring back at each other. This is getting ridiculous.

"Well Kenneth, my name is Calvin Scott. I am the eldest child of my parents and Shadé is one of our other 6 sibling. We have six younger brothers between our parents. Since I was little I always wanted to be a Pokémon Coordinator." I explained to him.

"That's very exciting. I'm an only child so I don't know what it is like to have siblings. And I've never seen a live Pokémon Contest before!" Kenny said excitedly.

"Well honestly hour is over!" Jerry snapped.

Before I could say something to Jerry, we heard a noise in the bushes. We all stopped and Piplup jumped off my head and Kenny's Banette floated towards the bush. Suddenly, a small bird Pokémon flopped out and stared into us. The Pokémon was unrecognizable to me.

"Hey that's a Tailow!" Jerry said in awe.

"A what?" Shadé asked.

"A Tailow, it's a native bird in Hoenn. I could use a flying-type in the future and they have great speed. I'm going to catch it!" Jerry said, taking out a Poké Ball. Pichu popped out and gave a quick yawn. He looked around in curiosity before looking back at Jerry. Tailow looked bored before flapping away.

"Pichu, follow that Tailow. We are going to have a new addition to the team," Jerry said excitedly.

Pichu's cheeks sparked in excitement and he ran after Tailow. Jerry ran behind Pichu and looked back over us.

"You guys keep walking, I'll catch up with you eventually. Don't worry." Jerry grunted.

Jerry and Pichu disappeared in the trees and I was left in awe. He really left us to catch a new Pokémon. Who does that?

"I hope he catches that Tailow." Kenny said.

Shadé and I looked at each other and laughter was creeping onto us. We couldn't hold it anymore and explode in a fit of giggles.

"I hope he trips on a twig," Shadé said.

"Chim... Chim," A voice said.

I clutched into Togepi and Piplup tighter. I don't like what is going on. One event is always happening after another. I am truly sick of this.

"It's coming from the bushes," Shadé said.

"Chim...chim." The voice whimpers again.

"It sounds like it's in pain," Shadé whispered.

"I have a solution. Wraps, come on out!" Kenny said while throwing a Poké Ball.

A Pokémon covered in thick green vines appeared and look around suspiciously. I have never seen this Pokémon before so I scan it.

"Tangela, the Vine Pokémon. Tangela tangles anything that gets caught in its vine and tickles it opponents." My PokéDex said.

"Chim... Chim." The pain voiced screamed.

"Wraps be careful. Wraps use Vine Whip to move the bushes." Kenny said.

Two blue vines come from under Tangela and moved towards the bushes. Tangela moved the bushes to reveal a horrifying sight. A Chimchar was whimpering in pain and looked at us frightening.

The Chimchar struck me odd. Chimchar's are usually a shade of light orange but this Chimchar is dark orange with red streaks. It's not a shiny Chimchar and I'm sure of that. Also the flame is must higher than a normal Chimchar's.

"Something is wrong with this picture." I said.

Shadé and Kenny agreed with me because something is extremely wrong with this picture. This Chimchar is radiating a strong energy.

"We can't just leave it here. It's clearly in pain and look at the bruises and dried up blood on it." Shadé says.

Shadé moves towards Chimchar but it panics. It released an ember attack at her and it was strong. An Ember attack should not be that powerful.

"Shadé don't grab it. It's obviously frighten." I said.

"I know but I can't leave it here. I just can't Calvin." She said, with tears starting to form in her eyes.

I'm all out of ideas. I don't know how to soothe Chimchar enough to calm it down. Shadé looks very heartbroken over this mysterious Pokémon. Suddenly an idea struck me. I don't know why I didn't think of this idea sooner. I grabbed Bayleef's Pokéball and release her.

"Bayleef use spores to release a calming aroma to help calm Chimchar." I said.

Bayleef nodded and closed her eyes. Pink mist sprinkled from her buds and landed gently on Chimchar. Chimchar calmed down enough to stop rampaging. Shadé quickly scooped the Chimchar into her arms and held tight. She rubbed its head to try and ease the pain away. It clearly wasn't working but I didn't want to tell her that.

"We need to go back and get help." Shadé said.

"In case you forgot, we are in the middle of a forest and Jerry ran off with the only map. We are lost!" I said.

Shadé's face was crestfallen and tears was starting to pour out. I hate seeing my little sister cry but there is nothing we can do in this situation. I'm all out of ideas. And this why I'm useless.

"Pardon me youngsters, do you need any help?" A voice asked.

We all turn around to find an old man with jade eyes and short grey hair under a straw hat. His green sweater was wrinkled and his khaki pants were rolled up and he was barefoot. He was shorter than all of us looking to be five feet even.

"Yes sir. We found this Chimchar and it's very sick and we can't do anything to help. Do you know where the road is?" Shadé answered, trying to wipe away the tears.

"Guys, do you know who this is?" Kenny asked in awe.

The old man smirked and gently grabbed the Chimchar away from Shadé.

"Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Solomon Reeves and I am a member of the Torgé Elite Four. You see this Chimchar is very sick with the PokéVirus," he explained.

"Team Shadow created a drug that would enhances a Pokémon's power. This is what the side effect of the drug looks like. There is no cure so far but the League is investigating it." Solomon said.

"So what can we do now?" I asked.

"I can temporarily heel him. Central City is a good three days away but my power should last him. Come on out Venusaur!" Solomon said.

An old looking Venusaur with yellow leaves. The Venusaur look very calm and quiet as she looks at all of us. Solomon places Chimchar on top of Venusaur's head and steps away.

"Venusaur use Synthesis!" Solomon said.

Venusaur glowed a vast green and the injured on Chimchar starts to slowly fade away. When the synthesis was over, Chimchar was still whimpering but leaped directly into Shadé's arms.

"I know that Chimchar also haves a fever so I'll personal escort you youngsters to Central City. We might as well set up camp because it's getting late." Solomon suggested.

"We would be honored and grateful if you could accompany us," Shadé said.

"Wait, what about Jerry!" I said.

"Who?" Solomon asked.

"He is our jerk cousin who left us to catch a Tailow!" Shadé said.

"Oh I saw him earlier. He was having a really hard time with his Pichu," Solomon chuckled.

"Yeah that's Jerry for us." I chuckled too.

"But I caught the Tailow however so jokes on you." A familiar voice said.

We all jumped in surprised as I turn to look at Jerry. His clothes are wrinkled and slightly torn and Pichu looks exhausted. They both have twigs and leaves all over them.

"Who's the old man?" Jerry asked.

"He is Solomon of the Torgé Elite Four." Kenny answered.

Jerry's eyes widen and he cast an apology. Solomon chuckled and waved it off, stating that he is an old man. We all chucked before we set up camp for tonight.

**-xXx-**

I couldn't sleep all night. Piplup and Togepi are sound asleep in our tent. I sighed and decided to take a walk. Just to be sure, I took a Poké Ball with me to be safe.

I quietly exited my tent so that I won't awake the others. I shouldn't have ruined anybody's night especially after the day that we had.

Before I could make it far, I heard a strange waddle behind me. I didn't need to turn around to know that Piplup was right behind me.

"Piplup... Pip, Piplup?" He asked.

"I couldn't sleep," I replied.

Piplup jumped on my head like he always does. We walk a little away from the campsite but not too far way.

"Ready to go home soon?" I asked.

Piplup's face look puzzled before he grew angry and started to peck me. He continue to until my head started to hurt.

"Hey, cut it out!" I whispered harshly.

"He's right you know!" A voice said.

I looked over to see Elite Four Solomon looking over at me. I sighed in defeat and turned towards him to face my doom.

"I can see that your troubled young man, what seems to be problem?" He asked.

He took me by surprise as I was expecting a lecture.

"I feel I've made a big mistake. I tried to follow my dream but I couldn't do it. I was close to winning my ribbon but I didn't. I always come close." I explained.

"I see. You remind me of me when I was a youngster. I lost my first gym battle three times but I never gave up. I knew my journey wasn't going to be easy," he said.

"I know but it's hard being around people who are accomplishing theirs while you are on a stand still. My Pokémon work hard but I'm just too weak," I sighed.

"You are not weak!" He said sternly.

I looked at him in shock. I never heard somebody say that to me.

"I'm going to tell you a saying that I told myself 40 years ago. Don't give up until your very last breath. It's not over until you give it your all. I know you can do it, you just have to believe in yourself." He said.

His words struck me hard. Maybe he is right, maybe I should give it one more try. I at least owe it to my Pokémon. Maybe I should just try again?

**A/N: And that was chapter eight. I hope you all enjoy it and happy Friday to everyone. I am currently trying to apply for colleges so wish me luck guys and have a great weekend. **

**Announcers: Next time on, "A Crazy Journey across Torgé," our heroes are finally arriving in Central City. Calvin is still feeling like a loser but will another contest change his mind? Will Chimchar ever fully recover? And what's going on with Jerry's attitude? Find out next week on "Center Stage." **

**Calvin: I am not that depressing. Read ad review if possible guys. **


	10. Center Stage

**A/N: Happy Friday, ladies and gentlemen and welcome to another installment of "A Crazy Journey across Torgé." Thank you to the 200 views that I received for the story and the numbers grow everyday. I appreciate each and every one of you reading this story. I'm still trying to balance my senior year and work but I'll continuing writing for everybody. Thank you OnceInAFullMoon13 (Lacey), Morris Archeltum (Julian), for allowing me to use their original characters. Now I'm introducing TheCandyCup's OC Ashley. Calvin, read the disclaimers!**

**Calvin: *mumbles* Don't be telling me what to do. PokeFan doesn't own Pokemon. He only owns certain OC's and the plot. Without further ado, here is chapter nine. **

"**Center Stage" **

We've been on Route 407 for the past three days. Solomon has been giving Shadé and Jerry a lot of advice but refuses to battle either one of them. Chimchar is getting slightly better but his fever is still running high.

"Okay youngsters, this is the end. Remember everything that I taught you. All of you," Solomon said.

"Can we finally battle?" Jerry asked.

"No but if you win the Torgé League, then yes I will battle you," Solomon said.

"No fair!" Jerry mumbled.

"Calvin good luck on any decision that you make. Remember, it's not over until your last breath," Solomon said.

I nodded my head and clutched onto Togepi tighter. The real reason Solomon won't battle them is because he's been personally training me on my next contest. If I decide to enter my next contest.

We wave goodbye to Solomon as he rode his Venusaur back into the forest of Route 407. I might take what Solomon says into consideration and enter this Pokémon Contest.

"Come on guys. Central City is right in front of us. We are minutes away," Kenny says excitedly as his Banette follows closely behind him.

"Chim… Chim," Chimchar whimpers.

"He's fever is still running high," I mumbled.

"Let's hurry then," Shadé said sadly.

We quickly walked and entered Central City. I was amazed at how huge the city is. It had very tall buildings with Pokémon everywhere. Ratatta and Pidove's are all around the city. Shadé quickly asked someone where the Pokémon Center is.

"It's not too far. If you continue down this street and make a left, it's right there," the stranger said.

We nodded our heads and gratitude and followed his directions. Just as he said the Pokémon Center was right there and it was huge. We quickly rushed inside and was greeted at the door.

"Hello everyone. You guys are the first ones here," Professor Redwood said.

Shadé continued to walk towards the desk with Chimchar nuzzling in her arm. Nurse Joy gestures Shadé to follow her for treatment while Professor Redwood looked confused.

"Don't mind her. We found an injured Chimchar," I explained.

Professor Redwood nodded in understanding before grabbing Kenny for a tight hug.

"I was so worried about you Kenneth. Do you have any idea of how dangerous it is?" She said while running his blond hair.

"Aunt Laura, I'm fine. Not a scratch on me and Banjee's been taking care of me," Kenny pouted.

"That's good. Thank you Banjee," Professor Redwood said.

"So what about this Book of Legends?" Jerry asked in a bored tone.

"Straight to the point, I see. The Book of Legends is exactly what it is, a book on Legendary Pokémon. You see the problem is however, is that specific book also hold the locations," Professor Redwood explains.

"So what's the big deal then. They have the book, so what," Jerry says.

"That's the problem. I don't know what they'll do. In Torgé there are certain tombs that hold certain resting Pokémon. If they are awoken then the region will be in danger," Professor Redwood explained further.

Jerry fell silent as we allowed the information to digest. Team Shadow needs a certain legendary Pokémon to carry its deed. It sounds like Team Galactic a few years ago when it come to Dialga, Palkia, and Giratina.

"So what do we do now?" I ask.

"We wait and try to stop them at any moment. You guys update me on any information you have," she said.

"Okay," we replied.

"I'll be here for a couple of days doing some research with some of my advance students. If you have any questions feel free to call me. I'll be at the Central Inc. hotel. Calvin and Jerry, please watch over Kenneth for me?" Professor Redwood said.

"We will don't worry," I reassure her.

She quietly left and left the three of us alone. The contest is about to start soon and I don't know if I should sign up.

"We might as well walk to the Contest Hall. It's about to begin," Jerry shrugged.

Shoot! I think I spoke too soon. Maybe I should tell him now.

**-xXx-**

"Will you hurry up and sign up. You should feel lucky because you are just making it," Jerry complained.

I glared at him as I prepare to face my doom. I don't know what I am getting myself into with this contest. And this is a double contest making the extremely hard.

I quietly gave Kenny Togepi because I can't carry her around while I'm competing. Shadé was still at the Pokémon Center so maybe she'll make it in time or at least watch it on tv.

I went backstage and changed into my contest clothes. It's the same button up, green plaid pants, black blazer and my same combat boots. I look at my reflection as I try to give myself a weak pep talk. Piplup pecked my hand, signally me to get a grip.

"I know Piplup, but what if I fail?" I asked.

Piplup pecked me in response as I try to get another grip on reality. I just need to believe in myself and then I shall do it.

"You shouldn't be so nervous," a voice said.

I turned around and found myself looking at a beautiful girl. She had long blond hair tied in two pigtails and pale blue eyes. Her slim pink dress hugged her nicely and her look was completed with pink ballet flats.

"I was in the Valamora Contest with you and you were awesome. I've never seen an appeal and battling like that before," she complimented.

That comment caught me off guard as I smiled in gratitude. The girl's kind words made my heart melt. Maybe I was overreacting?

"I don't know what you are talking about. He was awful!" A familiar make voice sneered.

I groan in despair as I recognized that voice. With the same flamboyant appearance, Ron decided to grace my presence. Can this day get any worst?

"I see some people don't learn the first time," Ron sneered.

I grind my teeth together and was about to response but the host was making the introductions. This kid really gets under my skin.

"And now presenting Ashley Aiko," Gina said.

"Wish me luck," the girl from before winked at me.

Moments later the same girl, who I am assuming is Ashley, come on the stage with a look of determination.

"Togepi and Togetic, performance time!" Ashley said.

Two white Pokémon with red and blue triangles all over that I knew. The Togepi evolution chain took the stage with the best grace I've ever seen.

"Togepi use Swift and Togetic use Fairy Wind," Ashley said.

Togepi waved its hands and yellow stars appeared and circles around Togepi and Togetic. Togetic then flapped it's small wings and a cyclone circled around them with pink mist.

"Okay now Togepi use Attract and Togetic use Magical Leaf to slice everything," Ashley commanded.

Togepi kissed the sky and pink hearts poured from its mouth. Togetic spun in circles as green crescent blades slice the hearts creating pink sparkles.

"All right let's wrap this up. Togepi use Wish and Togetic use Safeguard," Ashley said.

Togepi jumped on Togetic's back and waved it's hands and the room grew darker. Togepi then started chanting as a golden aura surrounded them. To intensify the moment, a green forcefield surround them both and the light illuminated the entire room.

The appeal ended and Togepi and Togetic flew down gracefully and bowed in front of Ashley. Now that was a stellar appeal and I don't know how to top her.

"That was really good," I mumbled.

"It was alright. I've seen better," Ron said rolling his eyes.

Before I could say anything Gina called Ron's name and he went to the stage. I'll have to pay close attention to Ron since all he does is brag about how great he is. Let's see what he is made of.

"Volbeat and Illumise, center stage!" Ron yelled.

From his Poké Ball, two similar Bug Pokémon appeared and took a graceful bow. Then the both took flight and awaited for his command.

"Volbeat use Tail Glow and Illumise use Light Screen," Ron said.

Volbeat's tail glowed an rainbow hue and illuminated the room. Illumise created a clear box around them also intensifying the effect.

He ripped off part of Ashley's appeal. I hope the judges score him low because of what he did. And he bragged about being better than us.

"Volbeat transition to Signal Beam and Illumise use Bug Buzz!" Ron said.

Illumise fluttered her wings and a red sound wave flutter out from them. Volbeat's antennes glowed and a rainbow beam hit the sound waves creating a rainbow sound wave.

"Finish it with double Thunder!" Ron yelled.

Illumise and Volbeat sparked a blue and yellow static respectively and launched a huge blast that broke the sound wave and showered the audience in glitter.

Even though Rom ripped off a part of his appeal, I have to admit he is good. I don't know if I can compete with power like that. Hopefully this training and my new found confidence takes me a long way today.

I heard my name called next and all my confidence leaves me. Piplup pecks my head to reassure me but it didn't work. As I enter the stage I immediately find Jerry, Kenny, Kelly, and Luc in the stand. Kenny is the loudest of them cheering me on as I see that Shadé couldn't make it. Luc gave me a sheepish grin as I glared at him.

"Combusken and Piplup, it's time to shine," I yell nervously.

Piplup jumped off my head as my Young Fowl Pokémon emerged from his Poké Ball. They both wait for me to instruct them. I really hope this works.

"Piplup, let's try our new move. Piplup use Water Pulse and Combusken use Fire Spin!" I commanded.

Piplup gathered water in his hands and he raised it above him. The water turned into an orb and he launched it into the sky. Combusken opened his beak and a stream of fire coiled around the Water Pulse. The fusion worked together perfectly as rainbow static was flying down from it.

"Combusken now use Sky Uppercut on the fusion," I commanded.

Combusken jumped high into the air and uppercutted the fusion. The attack exploded into a thick smoke that covered them both. Now was my chance.

"Piplup use Ice Beam and Combusken use Fire Spin again!" I said.

Behind the smoke, flashes of light blue and red can be seen. When the smoke is cleared, the image of a ice pillar with spiral ice steps is in the middle of the arena with Combusken holding Piplup on his head. I bowed and the audience roared with excitement.

The judges smiled at me before saying anything.

"The image is absolutely stunning. Your Pokémon showed a lot of control," Mr. Pokémon exclaim.

"The power of fire and water was dazzling. I couldn't keep my eyes off the entire appeal," Ms. Melody remarked.

"Piplup and Combusken are obviously in top form. Excellent job," the Central City Nurse Joy said.

"And we'll right back with the top four coordinators competing in round two," Gina said.

I walked backstage, proud of my accomplishment. Piplup keep poking his chest in pride and pecking my head. I love this little guy but if he doesn't stop doing this, I'm going to hurt him.

"That was amazing!" Kenny screamed at me.

"How did you get back here?" I asked.

"Security let us back here," he shrugged.

"Us?" I questioned.

Behind Kenny was Luc and Kelly standing there with grind on their faces. Jerry was scowling as if he didn't want to be here. Matter-of-fact, I know he doesn't want to be here. He hates these things.

"Good job kid," Luc commented.

I glared at him more aggressively before I heard Kelli whine.

"Luc we missed the contest. I told you we shouldn't have stopped," Kelli whined.

I rolled my eyes before turning back to the screen. Ashley popped up beside me and looked as well. She did really good and I hope she made it.

"And ladies and gentlemen, these are the four coordinators competing in round two," she said, pointing to the big screen.

The first three images didn't surprise me as I saw Ashley and Ron's faces appear. The fourth one lit up and I released the breath I was holding as I saw my own picture. The pictures shuffled and I saw that I will be battling Ashley.

"Good luck in the next round," Luc beamed at me.

I grunted back in response and Ashley introduced herself to all of my friends. I don't know why Luc gets on my nerves so much. He hasn't done anything to me so why am I so hostile.

I turned my attention back to the screen but Ron was already done with his battle. I didn't even get a chance to study how he battles. With a double performance, everything changes.

"Now can we have Ashley and Calvin to the stage?" Gina asked.

Ashley and I nodded at each other before exiting toward the stage. We shook hands and stood on our respective sides of the battlefield. If I concentrate I might be able to win this one.

"Togetic and Togepi, performance time!" Ashley said.

"Combusken and Piplup, time to shine," I said.

All four Pokémon looked ready to battle as the clock begin. Since her Pokémon doesn't look like battlers maybe I'll have an easy knockout.

"Togepi use Swift and Togetic use Fairy Wind," Ashley said.

"Piplup counter with Ice Beam and Combusken use Quick Attack on Togepi!" I commanded.

Togepi waved it's hand and yellow stars launched at my Pokémon. Piplup opened his beak and an chilling beam launched and froze the stars in place causing Ashley to lose points. Combusken ran towards Togepi and was outlined in white. Togetic spread its small wings and a pink mist gust flew out pushing Combusken back.

I look at the board and saw we still have a quarter of points left. I need to think of a new strategy that might stop Togetic. Togepi does seem like much of a threat but I still need to be careful.

"Togetic use Aerial Ace and Togepi use Charm!" Ashley said.

"Combusken counter that with Sky Uppercut and Piplup use Bubble Beam!"

Togetic flew quickly with white streaks around it it but as soon as it was close, Combusken jumped up and uppercutted it in the face. To make matters worst Piplup unleashed a frenzy of bubbles at Togetic while it was distracted with the Sky Uppercut. Togepi winked at the audience as horde of hearts twinkled from it.

Looking at the scoreboard, I can see that our points are matched. It is easy to see that Ashley and I are an even match and the battle can go in either favor. I need to think more like a winner. This battle determines if my journey is really over.

"Combusken use Flamethrower!"

"Togetic use Safeguard!"

"Piplup you attack with Water Pulse!"

Combusken opened his beak and a large stream of fire went straight towards Ashley's Pokémon. Togetic flew in from of Togepi and a green barrier surround them. The flames was pushed away but it did what I wanted, a distraction!

Piplup was outlined in blue and a blue wave swirled around him. The water hit the flames and created a thick fog. Ashley clearly couldn't see but I can.

"Piplup finish with Ice Beam!"

While they were distracted, Piplup unleashed powerful ice beams that froze Ashley's Pokémon. The timer ran out and when the fog cleared, I saw that I had more points. I made it to the finally!

I let out a breath I was holding and returned Combusken back to his Poké Ball. Ashley look sad but returned her Pokémon as well while clapping for me. Her praise meant everything and I'm glad she has a positive attitude.

"Now calling to the stage, Ronald and Thomas," Gina said.

That was my cue to get off the stage. Hopefully I don't have to deal with Ron at all in this contest. I really don't feel like it.

Ashley and I returned back and all my friends were gone. This gave me the perfect time to talk to her.

"I'm sorry Ashley," I apologized.

"It's fine. I'll just have to win the next one. Nothing is going to stop me," she said.

I smiled at her enthusiasm. It reminded me of me before I came here. I was ready to take on the world but after failing, I came home. Sometimes I regret doing it.

"Well good luck on your journey," I said politely.

"Thanks and I hope you kick Ron's butt!" Ashley grinned.

I was confused about what she said until I look at the screen. Ronald was declared the winner, which made him a finalist. If Ron beats me in the next round, that will kill all of my newfound confidence.

Gina called me to the stage and I was nervous again. I looked into the crowd and all my friends was here minus Shadé. Even Mystic and Zara has manage to make it and Ashley chose to sit right beside them. If I lost right now, I won't come back from this.

"Are you ready to lose again," Ronald said smartly.

I bit my tongue and gave him a fierce glare. He has no idea what he is about to face. I believe in my heart that Combusken and Piplup will give it their all.

"Volbeat and Illumise, center stage!"

"Combusken and Piplup, time to shine.

All four of our Pokémon glared at each other as the clock begin. I'll allow Ron to have the first move and then I'll go from there.

"I don't have time to wait, Volbeat use Signal Beam and Illumise use Thunder!"

"Dodge it!" I screamed.

Volbeat's antennas glower a rainbow color before a rainbow beam was launched. Illumise followed up and released a huge light blue electric streak that merged with the Signal Beam. The attack was coming straight for my Pokémon until they both ducked out of the way.

I looked at the scoreboard and I was already losing points. I have to think of something else and fast. Let's display some other things that we practiced.

"Piplup use Aerial Ace and Combusken use Flamethrower," I said.

"Illumise use Light Screen," Ronald said calmly.

Illumise put up a glass barrier in front of her and Volbeat. Combusken grabbed Piplup and threw him like a football. White streams was covering Piplup. Then Combusken released the flamethrower and it consumed Piplup, making him look like a rocket.

The face on Ronald was priceless and Piplup smashed right through the barrier and into his Pokémon. He lost a great deal of points which was putting myself ahead of him.

"Since you want to play it that way, double Tackle!" Ronald sneered.

"Combusken use Slash and Piplup use Bubble Beam!" I said.

Volbeat and Illumise came flying down quick. Combusken easily dodged them but Piplup had a hard time and was tackled roughly by both of them. Combusken then stretched out his claws and slashed at Volbeat. Piplup tried to unleash bubbles but Illumise easily dodged them.

"Volbeat while your close use Confuse Ray!"

"Combusken!" I shouted.

Volbeat's antenna shot out a purple orb that crashed into Combusken. Combuskens pupils was dilated and I could see he was confused. He staggered back and forth as I watch my points decrease.

"Illumise attack Combusken with Bug Buzz and Volbeat use Signal Beam!" Ronald said.

My face was in absolute horror. Now I have to find a way for Piplup to defend Combusken. But how?

"Piplup use Water Pulse!" I said.

Illumise and Volbeat released their attacks but it was repelled by the vortex of water created by Piplup. Piplup keep the attack going and it quickly pushed Volbeat and Illumise back. Combusken shock his head and I knew the confusion was over.

"Volbeat use Tail Glow and Illumise let's use Moonlight!"

"Combusken use Fire Spin and Piplup use Bubble Beam!"

Volbeat's tail started to glow and he spun around in some weird dance. Illumise was glowing as well as some of her injuries started to heal. Like before, Combusken fired his spiraling flames that connected to Piplup's bubbles to creating the same rainbow effect. My fusion crashed into Illumise, canceling out the moonlight.

"I'm tired of this child's play. End this with double Thunder!" Ron said.

Volbeat and Illumise cackled with twin electrical energy and released a huge blast of electricity at my Pokémon. The attack was so powerful that my points where left at the one-eighth region.

I can't compete with this. Combusken and Piplup are exhausted and it's thirty seconds remaining. There is no way that I can win. I knew I should have saved myself the embarrassment. I was about to give up until I heard a voice in my head.

"_It's not over until it is over, keep fighting until your last breath," _

"Piplup, quickly use Bide!" I screamed while I snapped out of my thoughts.

The thunders clashed into Piplup as he endured both attacks. Piplup was cackling with static as he struggles to hold the attack in. It's up to Combusken to finish this.

"Combusken, I believe in you buddy. With everything you can use Flamethrower!"

"Combusken!" My Young Fowl Pokémon looked at me and yelled while glowing pure white.

I couldn't contain the excitement that was bubbling inside me as I experience another evolution of mines. I knew it would come when I least expected it too.

Combusken grew taller in size and his three claws were replaced with hands with three claws each. His feet grew longer and he changed from orange to red. The three feathers on his head was changed to two beige feathers. His once short legs morphed longer as his transformation completed. My Combusken was now a Blaziken.

"Blaziken!" My Blaze Pokémon shouted while his wrist lit up in huge flames.

Fifteen seconds left and I need to move fast.

"Piplup unleash the Bide!" I said.

Piplup unleashed a huge channel of energy that was unavoidable. Then, my Blaziken did the unexpected. Blaziken jumped on top of the energy and ran across with both his feet flaming. He roundhouse kicked his feet and the flaming feet crashed Illumise and Volbeat into the wall as the blast trampled them.

The buzzer ring for the time was over. When I look on the screen I was in complete shock. It was the picture of Blaziken, Piplup and me with the words winner at the bottom.

The crowd was roaring with excitement but I was frozen. Time was standing still as I couldn't move at all. I had actually manage to win! Are you serious?

I soon snapped out of the confusion as Blaziken and Piplup tackled me in excitement. Out of the corner of my eyes, I saw Ronald stomping out with his face beet red. I smuggly smiled at him and went to grab my Pokémon in a huge.

"We did it, we did it!" I cried!

The crowd was still in an uproar of excitement as I continued to cry to myself. I really didn't think I could have done this.

Someone cleared their throat to get my attention. Gina and the panel of judges smiled at me before outstretching their hands. It was a pillow but what was on the pillow is what really mattered.

The ribbon was stunning. Yellow and Purple lace with a golden crown pin in the middle with white trimming. And the ribbon was all mines to have.

I gladly accepted it and thank the judges before looking at Piplup and Blaziken.

"I could've done it without the two of you. You guys were amazing," I praised.

Piplup puffed his chest in pride as Blaziken crossed his arms and smirked at me. It is nice to know his playful nature hasn't changed.

I look back at the ribbon that symbolizes my win. To think that I was about to quit and now look at me. I might not win them all but I sure do have what it takes. I shouldn't compare myself to Shadé and Jerry when I know I am doing just fine. I think I made my decision.

Torgé, I, Calvin Scott, am here to stay and a lose can't control me anymore. I am going to be the best, like no one ever was. It's going to take some training, winning, and losing to get there but I won't quit when it gets hard. And you can bet on that!

**-xXx-**

"And then when Blaziken evolved out of nowhere... That was epic!" Kenny said enthusiastically.

I gave him a soft smile as I continue to stare at my ribbon. Lacey, Julian, Kelly, Luc, Zara, Mystic, and even Ashley was all here in the Pokémon Center lobby. We was waiting for Shadé so that we can check out the gym. If it goes smoothly, Shadé snd Jerry should have their forth badge.

"So Ashley what are you going to do now?" I asked.

"I have no idea," Ashley sighed.

"We are actually having some training before we go back to Maldye City. You should come with us?" Zara asked.

Ashley took a minute to think. Ashley then broke out into a grin before nodding her head in agreement. We all laughed at her actions before we saw Shadé walking out with Chimchar in her arms.

"That's a beautiful Chimchar," Lacey complimented.

Shadé thanked her before moving along with us. Each of the four groups broke off as everybody had different things to do. We all said our goodbye with me accidentally insulting Luc. He really gets on my nerves.

Shadé, Jerry, Kenny and I decided to check out the gym before the day is over. It's almost time so we should hurry up.

"So what is going to happen to Chimchar?" Kenny asked.

"Nurse Joy and Professor Redwood said it would be best if I take him to the labs in Lapshire to get tested," Shadé said sadly.

I could the disappointment in her voice. I think somebody got a little too attached to a wild Pokémon. I just hope she doesn't get her heart broken.

"We can go there right after this gym battle!" Jerry said impatiently.

"All right but don't get your hopes up!" I snapped.

We finally reached the gym and it was huge. I was expecting it to be since the city was huge. We entered the gym and was met by a receptionist.

"How can I help you?" She rudely asked.

I was shocked by her attitude. When she locked eyes with me her attitude grew darker and she shot me a dirty look. I clenched Togepi tighter to secure her.

"We're looking for the Gym Leader. Have you seen them?" Jerry asked rudely.

Before she could answer, she smiled evilly and pointed towards the back doors. We had no choice but to obey and went in the back.

Behind the doors was shocking. The gym battlefield was set up like a Contest shall arena. It had to rows for bystanders to watch and then some added extras. Even the scoreboards were beautiful.

My gaze was interrupted when a voice cleared their throat. I turned around and my smile instantly fell. Please don't tell me he followed me to complain.

"What do you want Ronald. We don't have to time to hear you complain. Have you seen the Gym Leader?" I asked impatiently.

Ronald smirked before walking to the other side of the battlefield. Jerry was tapping his foot while he waited for an answer.

"You're looking at him," Ron said.

"Where is he?" Kenny asked.

"You're looking at him. I, Ronald Martinez, am the Central City Gym Leader," he smiled sinisterly.

_You have got's to be kidding me? _

**A/N: And that was chapter nine. Calvin finally got his groove back. Thank you so much for reading this installment. **

**Announcers: Next time on, "A Crazy Journey across Torg****é," our hero finally gets out of his slump. Shadé and Jerry finally attempt at their fourth badge. Can they succeed or will they fall? And why is Ron so evil? Find out next time on, "Fresh Breath!".**

**Calvin: Thank you all. Read and review if you can. Have a great weekend everybody. **


	11. Fresh Breath

**A/N: Good day, ladies and gents and welcome to another installment. I have a lot of news at the end of the chapter that you guys should know about. Special thanks to my BETA, Shadow-Wolf-Hikaru for all her hard work. I didn't have time to edit this so bare with me, my week has been crazy. Calvin please read the disclaimers, **

**Calvin: You're so bossy. PokéFan does not own Pokémon at all. He only owns Torgé and the plotline and certain OC's. Please enjoy. **

"**Fresh Breath!"**

My face fell into despair at the news I am face with. How can someone like Ronald even be a Gym Leader? Somebody has to be pulling my leg.

"So who's here to challenge the gym?" Ron asked in a bored tone.

"I am!" Shadé and Jerry said in Union.

The two of them glared at each other and they looked at Ron with determination. Knowing those two, nothing will ever go right with the two of them.

"Well I am actually still tired from my contest but you two can challenge me in a tag battle," Ron suggested.

"Alright, we might as well," Jerry shrugged.

"All right then, let's gets this over this!" Ronald shrugged and glared at me.

"What's your problem?" I snapped.

"Nothing but your fluke winning. Now let's get this going, I have things to do!" Ron said.

The receptionist from early, come with two flags. Kenny and I got the hint and took a seat in the audience. I know Ron has a vendetta against me so I hope Jerry and Shadé's battle isn't difficult.

"This battle is between Gym Leader Ronald Martinez and challengers Shadé Scott and Jerry Tucker. This tag battle will be a two on two and when on decides Pokémon is standing, the winner shall be declared. Let the battle begin," The receptionist said.

"Lopunny and Herdier, center stage!" Ronald said.

"Bagon, victory stance!" Jerry said.

"Mime Jr., battle dance!" Shadé said.

"The challengers can move first," Ronald said rolling his eyes.

"Bagon use Dragonbreath!" Jerry said.

"Mime Jr., use Hypnosis!" Shadé said.

"Lopunny and Herdier, defense maneuver!"

Bagon opened his mouth and a green energy beam shot out at a rapid pace. The beam went straight to Lopunny until it jumped in the air and out of harm! I've never seen this much speed before.

Mime Jr. wasn't having better luck either. He repeatedly tried to send waves of psychic energy but Herdier kept dodging them. Ron must be purposely making this hard for them to get his revenge on me.

"This isn't working. Mime Jr. stop trying," Shadé huffed.

"I don't know why you're giving up. Bagon use Ember!" Jerry yelled.

"Defense maneuver again!" Ron yawned.

Bagon opened his mouth a tiny fireballs launched at Ron's Pokémon. His Pokémon dodged them ember like it was nothing before settling down.

Watching this battle is bad. Ron keeps dodging their attacks like it is nothing. Mime Jr. is purely defensive. Shadé would've had a better chance with Leafeon or Beldum. I've never seen Beldum battle before.

"This is getting boring. Lopunny use Jump Kick and Herdier use Work Out!" Ron yawned.

"Bagon counter with Dragonbreath!" Jerry said.

"Mime Jr. use Mimic!" Shadé said.

Lopunny jumped into the air and extended its long leg. The orb on Mime Jr.'s head glowed white and he jumped in the air. Mime Jr. extended his leg and met Lopunny in the middle. Both Pokémon was exchanging kicks and neither was giving in.

Herdier glowed in a red aura and glared at Bagon. Bagon opened his mouth again and a large green beam rocketed across the battlefield. Herdier jumper to dodge the attack.

"Herdier use Aerial Ace on Bagon! Lopunny use Quick Attack!" Ron said.

"Bagon use Ember!" Jerry shouted.

"Mime Jr. use Reflect!" Shadé shouted.

Mime Jr. raised his hands and a golden box surrounded him. Lopunny kept bumping into the box but it would've crack. Bagon roared unleashed a powerful stream of flame from his mouth. That was the most powerful ember I've ever seen. Herdier still dodged it and attacked Bagon at a very fast pace.

Mime Jr.'s box started to glow and then Mime. Jr glowed with. If I didn't know any better, I think Mime Jr. is evolving.

Mime Jr. grew taller in height as well as formed appendages. The hat on his head morphed to two growths and his feet now had shoes. Mr. Mime stood tall and proud as I pulled out my PokéDex.

"Mr. Mime, the Barrier Pokémon and the evolved form of Mime Jr. Mr. Mime has the ability to solidly air molecules to form glass barriers at will. Usually found in suburban areas," my PokéDex said.

Mr. Mime clapped his hands as his eyes glowed blue. Lopunny was outlined in blue and the flung into the air as Mr. Mime waved his hands.

"Bagon while it's up in the air, Flamethrower again," Jerry said.

Huh! I knew that was too strong to be ember. Maybe this battle is turning into Jerry's and Shadé's favor. Maybe they could beat Ronald.

Bagon opened his mouth and unleashed the strong stream of fire. Lopunny was vulnerable to the attack and took it head on.

"Enough of this, Lopunny use Attract and Herdier use Playrough!" Ronald said.

Lopunny winked its eyes and a barrage of hearts landed direct marks on Bagon and Mr. Mime. Bagon and Mr. Mime both staggered in confusion and attraction towards Lopunny.

"End this! Herdier use Crunch and Lopunny use Drain Punch!"

"Bagon use Protect!"

"Mr. Mime use Barrier!"

Bagon and Mr. Mime staggered in confusion and ignored their trainers command. Herdier jumped on Mime Jr. and sank it's fangs into Mr. Mime before tossing him to a wall. Lopunny's ears swirled with green energy and she punched Bagon and sapped him out of energy. Then the attacks was over, both Pokémon fainted.

My breath froze. Shadé and Jerry both lost to the same guy. I'll have to admit when I was battling Ronald I had a hard time but I manage to win. I couldn't see their faces because their backs were facing me.

Both of them returned their Pokémon is sync and turned to face me. Shadé had a sad smile while Jerry was scowling. I knew Jerry wouldn't take it too hard but still.

"You two are pathetic. Leave my gym and return when you're stronger. You've wasted my time," Ron sneered.

My blood was boiling and I handed Togepi to Kenny. How dare he talk to my family like that? Is he crazy?

"You don't talk to people like that," I shouted.

"Watch me," Ron said and went about his business.

I was about to give him a piece of my mind before Jerry held me back. I looked at him and he shrugged his shoulders before walking towards the exit. Shadé and Kenny walked behind him silently while I stood watching Ron. This isn't over by a long shot.

I stomped out of the gym with a fierce attitude. He's lucky I don't challenge gyms because I would wipe the floor with him. He thinks he is all that but wait until the Grand Festival! I'll show him.

I exited the gym and watch as Shadé, Jerry, and Kenny were waiting for me. I took Togepi back and snuggled her carefully to my chest.

"What are going to do now?" I asked.

"I know there is another gym and contest hall. It's north of this city and the closest," Jerry said.

I looked at him skeptically. Usually he would be having a temper tantrum about losing so why is he so calm.

"Why are you so calm? Usually you would be raising an army by now?" I asked.

"Battling La'Lonnie taught me a couple of things. I may have lost but I have to bounce back. I'll come back and wipe the floor with that kid. He hasn't seen the last of me," Jerry shrugged.

Well that sure was surprising. Maybe I wasn't the only one growing and learning from this adventure. It seems like everybody is maturing.

"This still sucks for me. That was my first lost," Shadé pouted.

"At least your Mime Jr. evolved," Kenny chimed.

Shadé stopped pouting and smiled a little. She nuzzled Chimchar before looking directly at me.

"I think we are all ready to go. Jerry and I will just have to come back with a new strategy. I'll be happy to wipe the floor with that kid," Shadé declared.

That's my girl. Next time I battle him myself, I won't be so kind. Ronald Martinez better watch his back next time.

**-xXx-**

Like all the other routes, Route 408 was another challenge. Every time we travel through the forest, something always goes wrong. Or worse, we get lost.

We've been traveling for about half a day and my meet hurt. I don't want to travel any more than I have to. My feet are hurting and my Pokémon are heavy.

I have to deal with carrying them because they both refuse to go into their Poké Balls. They are a little spoiled if you ask me.

"My feet hurt, can we take a break?" Kenny asked.

Finally! Someone who has the same idea as me. Jerry was leading the way and looked behind us, glaring at Kenny and I.

"We are almost there. You two are just being lazy," he sassed.

I didn't say anything. That was all Kenny! Jerry raised an eyebrow at me before he continued to walk ahead of us.

Suddenly, a light brown blur tackled Jerry to the ground. Kenny and I stiffen a giggle and the brown blur stopped. I recognized the Pokémon as an Eevee.

"Aw, look at the Eevee!" I squealed in delight.

It has always been a dream of mines to have an Eevee. All my younger sibling have an Eevee but me. Shadé's is the only one that evolved and hers evolved into a Leafeon.

However something was slightly different about this Eevee. This Eevee was a lighter brown and seemed smaller than any Eevee I would normally see. It didn't change my mind and I still wanted to catch it.

"Doesn't Eevee seem to look different?" Shadé asked.

"I don't care, I want it!" I yelled.

Eevee must have heard me because it stood in a battle stance. It won't be long before it shall become mines. I'll make sure of that.

"Togepi, let's get some practice in. I choose you!" I said.

Togepi quickly hopped out of my arms and took a battle stance. Eevee growled lightly which made it more adorable to me. Eevee charged at Eevee becoming a small blur that slammed into Togepi.

"That was one powerful Quick Attack!" Kenny shouted.

"Come on Togepi, retaliate with Rock Smash!" I said.

Togepi's fist glowed and she ran towards Eevee. Eevee was faster and started digging holes underground to hide. This Eevee was very tactic I see.

"Togepi jump in the air and use Safeguard!"

Togepi jumped in the air and a green force field surrounded her. Eevee popped up from the ground and slammed right into the barrier. Take that Eevee!

"Togepi while it's down use Attract!" I yelled.

Togepi winked and a heart flew towards Eevee. The heart made a direct hit but didn't seem to faze Eevee at all. That must mean Eevee is a girl as well.

Eevee's tail glowed silver and in a quick swipe, she crashed her tail against Togepi. I'll have to admit that Eevee is very fast. Eevee then closed her eyes and was outlined in green. A green swirl unleashed from her and knocked Togepi back into my arms. I think Togepi had enough and for once I returned her to her Poké Ball.

Eevee growled at me and started to run away. I ran after her because it was no way I was passing up an Eevee that strong. I would be a fool if I did.

"Mismaguis you might have more luck, time to shine!" I yelled throwing her Poké Ball.

My Magical Pokémon popped out and floated in front of me.

"See that Eevee right there," I pointed at her, "use Shock Wave!"

Mismaguis floated in front of me and the jewels on me started to electrify. Then a blue orb appears and blue electricity pulsed out and landed a direct hit on Eevee. Eevee went tumbling to a stop and glared at me.

So far from what I observed Eevee knows Iron Tail, Dig, Quick Attack and a move I couldn't recognize. I wonder what else she has up her sleeve. Mismaguis is the perfect match because nothing can hit her except Iron Tail.

"Mismaguis use Psy-Wave!" I said.

Mismaguis's eyes glowed blue and a psychic energy released from her and went straight to Eevee. Eevee jumped right into the air and the Attack missed. Orange Cards surrounded Eevee and she launched them at Mismaguis. Luckily for me, they phased right throw her.

However the was headed straight for me. I ducked out the way as the attack flew right behind me.

"Calvin!" I heard three voices screech.

I had no time to turn around and look at the damage I created. I'm on a mission to get this Eevee if it is the last thing that I do.

"Mismaguis corner her with Magical Leaf and the use Shock Wave!" I yelled.

Mismaguis was surrounded by an array of colorful leaves. Then the leaves connect like a whip and wrapped around Eevee. Mismaguis then cackled with electricity and electrified the Magical Leaf and Eevee.

"This is it, go Poké Ball!" I yelled and threw the red and white sphere.

The Poké Ball tapped on Eevee and trapped her inside. It wiggled around a couple of times before ringing, hinting the success of my capture.

I ran and put the Poké Ball in my bag because I can't carry more than six Pokémon at a time. I returned Mismaguis and thanked her for a job well done.

"You are crazy, you know that!" Shadé yelled.

I grinned sheepishly while Piplup picked the top of my head in disapproval. I swatted him away and scolded him before he started doing it again.

"Keep it up," I warned him.

"Can we just hurry up? We are almost at Capital City," Jerry argued.

"Actually it's getting late. We'll have to camp out," Shadé said.

"I don't have time for this," Jerry groaned.

"Let's just set up camp and we should be at Capital City first thing in the morning," Kenny said.

Jerry groan and pulled out his camping supplies before grumbling to himself. I'm not a fan of the forest but I have my new Eevee so I don't care.

I walked away happily and looked forward to training my new Pokémon. I can't wait to see how Eevee actual does in a contest.

Ever since my victory, I'm in a much better mood. My victory was a major confidence booster. Even if I don't win my next one, I'll just compete in another until I get it right.

The more I think about it, the more off Eevee seems. Maybe I should get her tested in Lapshire. No Eevee should be that strong or maybe it was my imagination?

I'm too afraid to ask Jerry because he'll just start complaining. I knew he is just anxious to win a gym badge but he'll be okay. Not everything is about him.

Looking back, it's hard to believe that it has almost been a month since we've been traveling. Shadé caught four new Pokémon and one of them evolved. Jerry caught his own share of three and his Larvitar evolved.

I meet amazing friends and new rivals that will challenge me. I'm more confident in my own skills as a Pokémon Coordinator and two of my own Pokémon evolved. And as a bonus, I caught an Eevee. I think the beginning of my journey is turning out okay.

**A/N: And that was chapter ten. Thank you ladies and gentlemen for reading my story. I enjoy looking at the number of views grow rapidly for this story. I am still debating on putting this story on WattPad. Now for my big new. I am going on a short hiatus on this story until the second January of 2015. I'm trying to catch up with my life. Don't worry, I am not quitting the story, I'm just figuring some things out. I am sorry for any and everybody who looked forward to my weekly post. You all are the best. **

**Announcers: Next time on, 'A Crazy Journey across Torgé', our heroes face new problems as they head to Capital City. They run into Kelli, Luc, and a potential new friend. And what is Team Shadow doing there? Will our heroes every find out? Stay tune next year on, "Crossing Enemy Lines". **

**Calvin: You all have been an amazing audience. Read and review. **


End file.
